Twilight Ninja
by eduk
Summary: After being permanently cut off from his past, along with finding himself transported, then trapped in a strange new world. Naruto Namikaze with only a single companion, must now begin to start along the path of Immortality. How will the Blonde fare when faced with a strange new world, complete with new challenges from both outside and within? No Edward, Naruto / Bella instead.
1. Ninja Intro, The Path To Twilight

**Disclaimers****.**

**I DO ****NOT**** own Naruto or any part of the Naruto Franchise. This is a story written by me, a ****FAN**** of the Manga. I hold no Legal Status on any of the Characters from the Naruto Universe and do ****NOT**** claim too. This is just a Fans own interpretation of the rich material provided, by some Dude in Tokyo who has a Wallet ****FULL**** of cash (AND Lawyers).**

**I DO ****NOT**** own Twilight or any part of the Twilight Franchise. This is a story written by me, a ****FAN**** of the Novels. I hold no Legal Status on any of the Characters from the Twilight Universe and do ****NOT**** claim too. This is just a Fans own interpretation of the rich material provided, by Stephenie Meyer who has a bigger Wallet ****FULL**** of cash (AND Far ****MORE**** Lawyers).**

**This is a Fan Fiction and Fan Fiction ****ONLY****. Not to be sold or distributed as part of either, the Naruto or Twilight Franchises. **

**There are elements in this story of my own creation. As such all I ask in the future, if anyone uses them. Is to make them look ****COOL****.**

* * *

**A Ninja's Intro, The Road Into Twilight****.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was a solider, warrior and living weapon of unparalleled skill, power and cunning. The young warrior had faced down threats and dangers that most adults could not even begin to imagine, in their wildest dreams or darkest nightmares. As such even those that were closest to the Blonde had to admit, that when it came down to the weird, wonderful, scary, crazy, unusual, mythical and extremely dangerous?

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had not only gotten the T-shirt, but also personally handmade that sucker stich by stich.

Enemy Shinobi, Monsters, Demons, Gods and all around Foes of such power, they could destroy a whole Continent in the blink of an eye? Were actually all considered the norm for the Blonde Ninja and he personally thought of them all, as just another day at his office. So when our young Hero entered that final battle of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, against the most powerful force the Universe itself had ever seen? Naruto didn't even bat an eyelash. No he did what he was trained to do and met it head-on to protect his friends and village, like all those other times before.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze may only be 17 years old by most normal circumstance and measurable means, but the Blonde had always been far from normal. After all he had fooled an entire Ninja Village trained to see the invisible in broad daylight, into believing that he was a bright orange jumpsuit wearing idiot and ramen junkie. Unknown to all but a few, Naruto Uzumaki was never the Dead Last idiot, with an unhealthy ramen addiction that the Leaf Village had thought him to be.

Well **OK** he admitted to himself, he was a serious ramen junkie, but never an idiot no sir.

There was a very good reason why, he had failed the Graduation Test three times in a row. Beside of course the Civilian Council trying to shaft him on a daily basis, the Teachers sabotaging his training and those very same Instructors miss marking all his tests and evaluations. Naruto Namikaze had already passed the graduation exam years beforehand and became an unofficial Ninja at the age of 5. After a longer than normal stint, inside an organisation that does not exist (Cough ANBU Cough), the Blonde had both seen and done things, that most could not even begin to imagine by the age of 12. However the warrior was now about to embark on his greatest challenge to date and to be perfectly honest with himself?

The Blonde wasn't even sure he could survive this time.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze now stood in front of a building, about to enter a place that he thought he would never have to enter again. It was a school and not just any school, but a high school.

An involuntary shudder rippled down the Ninja's spine, along with hearing a dark sinister chuckle inside mind. Naruto was currently inside his mind, sitting atop of the Great Nine Tailed Fox and in response to the chuckle?

The Ninja closed his fist and bashed the highly amused Chakra Demon square on top of the head, as the Fox growled and fixed his eyes upon his Vessel. **"Kid I thought you wanted to keep a ****low**** profile in this world for now? You and I throwing down here, in front of this place Ninja style, will draw a lot of attention from this world you know. Well attention from what is left of it and those who are still alive, after we have finished anyway."** The Demon drew back its muzzle, to expose a giant set of razor-sharp teeth.

Naruto calmly stood up and walked to the tip of the fox's nose, as he spun around quickly, to look the Fox straight in the eyes, Blue eyes narrowed and met the gaze of red. "You are enjoying this, aren't you?" He said accusingly, as he pointed a shaky finger towards his furry companion.

The foxes muzzle raised even more, as another deep sinister chuckle left his throat. **"Well what can I actually say about this? I mean the Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the man the Gods themselves once nicked named o fuck! Actually turns out to be afraid of going back to school!" ** The Chakra Demon didn't even try to hide his amusement, as his sharp teeth parted and laughter filled the cave which had now become his home inside Naruto's mind.

Naruto's eyebrow began to twitch uncontrollably, as he ground his teeth together. "This is **not** funny you dam walking carpet!" The laughter from the Nine Tails only increased further, as his furry pain in the ass began to role about the cave floor in hysterics.

Just before the Ninja got crushed in the foxes moment of amusement, the Blonde back flipped off the Demons nose and began to think back to just exactly how he had gotten himself into his current situation.

* * *

_Storyline Flashback._

* * *

It had all started a little under a year ago for the Blonde Ninja. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had just finally caught up with Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke hell-bent on revenge over what had happened to his clan and the fact that once more Naruto had surpassed him over &amp; over again, had tried to destroy the Leaf Village in a final battle. Under the pretence of helping Obito Uchiha achieve his goal of World Domination, he had joined his cause. However when the moment finally came Sasuke betrayed Obito at the very last minute, switching places with him, to become the Vessel for the Great Ten Tails Chakra Demon. Sasuke Uchiha had intended to trap the world inside his own **Sharingan**, and thus restore his clan to their former glory.

However unknown to Sasuke Uchiha?

Naruto Uzumaki had always been holding back against the arrogant prick, since long before that first day the pair had ever met. Naruto Namikaze was the living legacy of the Fourth Hokage and sole heir to the Senju / Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. While most assumed the Blonde had only discovered those connections recently, as with all Ninja matters the truth was far more than that.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was never raised with a hand of love &amp; kindness.

Personally he never liked to think back on those dark times of his early childhood, unless he could actually avoid it. The Ninja Of the Hidden Leaf Village treated him with mistrust at best and the general Civilian population treated him with outright hatred. The Villagers Civilian or Military never treated him as human, let alone as an innocent child. They always saw Naruto Uzumaki and the Nine Tailed Fox as one and the same entity. So in order to protect himself from the hate, lies, conspiracies and enemies that surrounded himself?

The true Naruto as the Fourth Hokage's Legacy came up with his Naruto Uzumaki mask. The mask of the Dead Last, prank loving, Ramen junkie of the Hidden Leaf Village. After all just who would be afraid of a supposedly weak little Demon that always screamed loudly and wears bright orange?

To those in the actual know though like the Third Hokage, Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya and Kakashi Hatake?

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was a genius and prodigy the likes of which, outshone all those came before him even his own Father and Mother. The reason why Kakashi had never taught him anything in his genin days was because the Jounin had already taught it all to Naruto, when he was his ANBU squad captain almost 8 years ago. Yep that's right, the village prankster was a leading member of the Villages ANBU Division. Those men and women that were the very best of the very best, the elite of the very elite and those Ninja operatives who undertook all covert operations, for their villages sitting Kage personally. So all the while Naruto Uzumaki wore his "mask" at the Shinobi Academy, Naruto Namikaze was wearing the ANBU mask of "FOX" and moving throughout the shadows making a fearsome name and badass reputation for it.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze actually hung up his ANBU mask, that final year when Iruka Umino took over teaching at the academy.

By then the Blonde had decided to finally graduate out into the open, in order to achieve his goal of recognition. So having a field promotion (Mizuki Incident) and a "supposed look" at the **Forbidden Scroll** that day? Naruto Uzumaki was able to join the regular Ninja Ranks as a Genin, with his **Shadow Clone Jutsu** specialty useable. Over the following year the Blonde had a "Moment or Two" of inspiration, in the many battles he faced and of course improved rapidly. Then later with the cover story of a training trip with Jiraiya, (while they actually went to the Mist Village and joined the rebels), gave Naruto Namikaze upon his return, the opportunity to show more of his true self. Add into the mix later the shadow clone training method that Kakashi "came up" with?

All meant that the Fourth Hokage's legacy could step out of the shadows slowly, without drawing suspicion upon himself that maybe he actually knew the truth all along.

So in that final battle of the war, when Sasuke Uchiha was using his **Mangekyou Sharingan** and with Obito Uchiha using his **Mangekyou Sharingan**? Naruto appeared in-between the two out of a bolt of lightning in a Orange Flash and activated his Fathers **Dimensional Bridge Jutsu** to send the pair into the Void Of Oblivion forever.

Unfortunately for the Blonde though, his plan backfired on him spectacularly when those three Jutsu collided creating a giant rift sucking them all in. Naruto had no choice in that moment and teleported himself into another bolt of lightning away again, using his own variation of the Fourth Hokage's **Flying Thunder God**, his own **Flying Storm God**.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze appeared on the other end of nowhere, over ten thousand feet into the air, as he plummeted back to earth at terminal velocity. As the ground below approached him at a truly supersonic rate of speed, all Naruto could do at the time? Was to follow Kurama's piece of advice and get ready to tuck, duck and roll.

* * *

**Ground Zero 1 Year Ago.**

In the silence and dead of night, deep within a strange forest, in the middle of nowhere, a crash crater of over a hundred ft. across was smouldering. At its very centre was a charred mound of well-cooked flesh, which was beginning to twitch back to life.

Coughing up blood from the back of its throat, the broken lump said only one word. "OOOOOOUUUUUUUCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH."

A booming voice shouted out from inside the lump. _**"Easy there Kid, just breathe slowly. That was one **__**hell**__** of a hit, you have just taken!"**_ The charred and extremely broken lump winced.

What was left of Naruto, began to take stock of the situation. "Keep it down will you Kurama? It feels like my head just got split in fucking two and you used my body as a trampoline again. By the way do you hear that ringing? Just what the hell hit me?"

The Nine Tails chuckled in relief, as he answered. _**"An entire planet Naruto, that's what just hit you full in the face and afterwards you both defiantly left your marks on one another. As for that ringing in your ears, pain, headache and that smell of cooked flesh? Well that's what you get, for doing the most stupid fucking thing which you have ever done in your life! And you **__**know**__** that's actually saying something! Just what in the fuck were you thinking, when you opened up that rift into oblivion? Do you have any actual idea, at just how truly lucky you are to be alive right now?"**_ The Blonde could now feel just how truly pissed Kurama was at the moment with him.

Spitting out another glob of blood from the back of his throat, the Blonde answered. "Right now I don't feel to fucking lucky to be alive. I feel pain, lots and lots of pain. Oh yes, I am so going to be feeling this one in the morning." The Nine Tails anger began to rise further, filling the Blonde with more adrenalin.

Wincing as he tried to sit up, Naruto decided to cut off Kurama's tirade before it began. "I was actually thinking **o fuck** end of the Universe here remember? Sasuke had just used **Infinite Tsukuyomi **to try and mind-fuck the entire world into submission and Obito had just tried to use **Kamui **to take the Ten Tails away from Sasuke and the two Jutsu collided creating a black hole in the process. Which then proceeded to pull everything which wasn't nailed down around it, into it and according to you? There with no way to close it or actually stop it. So I cut open the Rift into the VOID, to send whatever the Uchiha pink-eye had created this time into oblivion, taking the Ten Tails along with those two back stabbing fucking bastards with it." The Blonde tried to move his arms, but only his right moved.

Kurama snorted sarcastically. _**"Yea you tuck fuck up one, and then made it even **__**BIGGER**__** with fuck up two. Fuck up two then pulled us in along with the Uchiha. I told you that not even the Old Man was crazy enough to use the VOID to banish the Ten Tails. That's why he imprisoned it in the very first place, inside the Sealing Stone that became the moon. According to the Legends about the VOID, anything that gets cast into it ceases to exist! I don't just mean die and move on to the next world either, I mean gone from all creation! As in no return, no ghost, no sprit, no soul, no Demon, no God, no fucking thing can survive and come back once inside, because all of creation itself ceases to exist there into nothing AKA **__**OBLIVION**__**!" **_ The Blonde chuckled weakly, as he winced at the pain in his arm and looking down he took a firm hold of his left wrist.

Naruto braced himself ready, as he gave a short sharp pull snapping his broken bones back into place and biting back the howl of pain the Blonde gave his retort. "You know my saying Furball. If you are actually going to do something then do it right, believe it!"

Flexing his fingers to gets some feeling other than pain back into them, Naruto looked down at his legs and winced. He could see bones sticking out above his left knee and just below his right ankle. Naruto began the process of snapping and realigning his broken body back into some sort of recognisable shape.

Shaking his head like a dog trying to rid itself of water, the Blonde spoke. "So how bad is the damage on the inside?"

The Tailed Beast snorted as he answered. _**"You have a punctured lung on the left, a collapsed one on the right and your heart actually stopped for a while there. That's not to mention the damage to your spine, stomach, kidneys and the less said about the brain injuries the better. You have got first degree burns over most of your skin, along with internal bleeding from your liver and if it wasn't for the fact we merged Life-force and your healing ability got jacked up then you would be dead. I managed to jumpstart your heart but don't ask me how long it stopped, because I honestly don't know. I would say you have about ten minutes max, before you past out again if that."**_ Willing the energy from somewhere, Naruto began to shakily stand up.

Surprised a voice roared into his skull. _**"What the fuck kid! You did just hear what I told you right? You are about to pass out at any moment!"**_ Gritting his teeth, Naruto jerked to the left snapping his spine back into place.

"Yea I know and I heard but there is no one else here is there? Like you just said Furball, we don't know how long I was out of it for. It could be hours or even days, so where are all the others?" Naruto looked around the crater that was still smouldering, as he began to slowly make his way up the bank. "They should be here with us right now but there not, which means either I was only out of it for a couple of minutes so they haven't caught up yet, or we are nowhere actually fucking near were we should be. I did after all just teleport without using a target marker for the destination and landing, so this could be literally anywhere in the entire Elemental Nations. Not to mention the fact we were fighting near the Fire / Earth Nations border. I don't know about you, but I have no intention of waiting around here for some jackass to just find me like this and then decide to settle a score over Kami knows what, from only Kami knows when."

Already picturing the mental nod of agreement from his furry pain in the ass, Naruto climbed out the crater he had just awoke in and took a deep and very painful breath. "I can't feel anything from my Chakra right now, meaning I'm running on empty here. I'm in no shape for a fight and I'm sure that meteor impression I just did was probably seen by someone out there and I don't intend to just stick around here to find out whether it was a friend or foe, when I can barely see straight or even stand." The Blonde digging deeper pushed the pain away and began to crawl forward.

The Nine Tails however was shaking his head at his Vessel, not nodding in agreement. _**"Kid you just opened up the impossible and threw the mother of all Gods into it and then you actually collapsed the tunnel onto yourself, not before pulling yet another miracle out of your ass to save it! Of course you are running on empty Smartass! Although I suppose you do have a good point, about the wrong person finding you in your present condition. So what's your plan Naruto?"**_

The Blonde shakily got to his feet and continued forward. "How long will it take for me to patch up from all this?"

Kurama gave his honest answer. _**"Based on your current injuries and Chakra level? Just who the fuck knows? What I am a doctor? You're the one with the Medical Training, not me."**_

Gritting his teeth, Naruto bit back his retort. "No but I am using your old Healing Ability right now you dam carpet! So just how fucking long should it take me, to get back on my feet properly?"

The Nine Tails snorted as he answered. _**"Kid you are seriously lucky to be alive right now Naruto. Like I said before, you just did the impossible again, **__**three**__** times in a row and because of that your Chakra level is down to less than five per cent here. You are practically on the verge of Extreme Chakra Exhaustion right now and the Healing will increase with the more Chakra available to you. My advice would be to stop and rest to let your reserves build back up to a decent level so your body can fully heal."**_

The Ninja grunted. "So the original plan, of finding somewhere around here to hide before I pass out it is then. Do me a favour though and keep your voice down Furball. Seriously my head feels like someone stuck a Kunai straight through the base of my skull. As for the ringing it …."

Naruto paused in the darkness, as a strange rumbling sound filled his ears. "Can you hear that Kurama?"

The alert Demon answered. _**"Yea Kid that sound is real! I've got no idea what it is though."**_

Immediately the Blonde warrior began to search for the source of this possible incoming threat, as on the horizon two lights suddenly appeared out of nowhere and approached him rapidly.

With the strange site almost upon the weary and very confused Blonde, Kurama roared into Naruto's skull. _**"ROLL LEFT KID, **__**NOW**__**!"**_ Using the battle reflex honed into his muscles the former ANBU dived, but unfortunately for him given his current physical state and pitch-black darkness?

_Both Ninja &amp; Tailed Beast were unaware of the very cliff edge they were currently standing on and as such?_

Instead of landing on solid earth once more as expected, the broken and charred lump instead began to roll down the side of a large mountain. As the Ninja's body got struck repeatedly by every tree and rock on the way down over and over again. After falling once more, for what felt like an eternity for the battle weary Blonde he came to a sudden and final end by smashing into a large rock and rolling into a ditch.

Once more coughing up a glob of blood from the back of his throat, Naruto spoke before finally passing out again. "OOOOOOUUUUUUUCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH."

* * *

_Storyline Flashback._

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had awoke inside that very same ditch sore, dazed and utterly confused about what the hell just happened to him. Kurama's review monologue of Planet 2 - Naruto Namikaze 0, did nothing to pacify or soothe that raging headache the Blonde could now fully appreciate. Looking around himself and having no idea how long he was out of it for again or where the hell he actually was, the Blonde popped a couple of Chakra &amp; Blood pills and began to get his bearings.

Now one hour later?

Even with his vision mostly restored, the Ninja still had absolutely no idea where he was or where he was currently going to. However being surrounded by this much forest as he moved through it, Naruto had hoped he was still inside the Fire Nation somewhere. So after hauling ass to the nearest "Village" he could detect or that he had hoped was the Leaf itself, the Blonde got a very unwelcome surprise as he broke the tree line. The moment Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze saw the buildings in front of him, along with all those strange machines somehow moving under their own power?

The Ninja knew that he was no longer in Kansas.

In his day back in the Leaf Village, for his time both within the ANBU Division along with his time in the regular Ninja Ranks? Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had performed many different roles and gigs for his Village, but his most secret, along with his most classified role? This was actually never known in all his time there, to all but five people and five people **only** in the form of Third Hokage, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Dragon the ANBU Commander and Kakashi. Jutsu Knowledge after all, along with Research Development for new Jutsu, was pretty much the most classified number one piece of information any Ninja Village had and as such?

No one but those five people actually knew the truth, that the supposed Leaf's Villages Dead Last &amp; Prankster of a Hidden Genius? Was actually the unofficial head for all of the Leaf Villages R &amp; D Jutsu development programmes. So while everyone else went to those five, when it came to a question about any kind of Jutsu or about a reference, analysis, counter or second opinion on any new idea they had? They in turn actually went to the supposed Dead Last &amp; Village Prankster for those answers to these asked questions, along also with any of their own if they had them. As it was said by those limited few that knew the full truth about him, that there was not a single Jutsu in all of creation, which Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze between his Shadow Clones research &amp; knowledge effect, his Clans Vast Libraries of Theories / Chakra Knowledge / Jutsu Scrolls, being a Chakra Monster for continuous testing, walking the walk in the field and his Chakra Resonance ability?

Could not breakdown thoroughly, analyse and then out of that data devise a counter, improve upon or even reproduce the result given enough Shadow Clone testing time &amp; effort.

Don't get him wrong, the Smartass as Kurama always referred to him by, when the Blonde actually flexed his intellect. Was no arrogant, prideful or dumbass fool, to actually believe he knew it all, had seen it all and done it all before today or even before tomorrow actually arrives. From his experience in the Ninja life, the Shinobi had learned first-hand his own practical limits along with his own limitations. He would gladly admit that Genjutsu was one of his weaknesses, both through Theoretical Knowledge and Practical Applications. When Genjutsu questions were asked under such conditions of Village or State? Naruto Namikaze went and consulted Kurenai Yuri the Genjutsu Mistress upon such matters for an expert opinion. So you can image his surprise just when the Ninja was about to start pumping out Chakra, to try and break out of this Genjutsu and Kurama told him not to bother as he explained to his Vessel what had happened.

Apparently somehow although Kurama had no idea just how, the Blonde Ninja had found himself in a different dimension or Universe.

After that Naruto went over his own knowledge base about Time / Space Manipulation inside his mind and run through a few basic numbers to which? He immediately came to one unfortunate revelation that his was well and truly stuck in this strange new world, until he could figure out a way to get back to the Leaf Village. The Ninja quickly realised getting back to the Leaf would be a big problem for the future, when he could no longer feel his seal markers back in the Elemental Nations. That was theoretically impossible, because the signal so to speak should have transcended Time &amp; Space itself. The fact that he could not feel them now meant he had done more than just travel to a different world or universe.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze did wonder how that was even possible, but soon realised that when those three Jutsu collided in that last battle? Gravity, Space, Time and the very Physics of the area were rewritten and as such in essence the entire **fuck up** itself had turned inside out. Just like taking off a T-Shirt with the logo ending up on the inside after which, Up then becomes Down, Left then becomes Right and IN then becomes OUT. These type hits kept on coming too, when Kurama then told Naruto?

Because he now found himself in this new and very different world then the one he came from, his basic ability to mold Chakra was also affected.

As it turns out Chakra when used, interacts with the Physical World around the user by pushing against it. This meant that back in the **World Of Shinobi**, after thousands of years with Chakra users, the world itself was more resilient. Basically Naruto's world pushed back against the Chakra user, whenever they wielded any form of Jutsu. In this new world that Naruto now found himself in however, that background resistance was no longer there anymore and as such? All of the Ninja's Jutsu and Abilities would now be overpowered considerably under the different physical environment. On top of that was the fact Naruto &amp; Kurama had merged Life-force together shortly beforehand too, which combined with his own original level as an Uzumaki? Had the actual result of putting the Blondes current Chakra Capacity and his Reserves, into the level of a God.

All of this translated actually meant?

The Ninja was now back at the very beginning, having the Chakra Control level which was worse than that of a new born baby and as such? Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was now looking at years of retraining all over again, before he would be able to use any of his Jutsu &amp; Abilities to anywhere near the same level he was known for as Orange Storm, Orange Fox or God Of Wind of the Leaf Village. The Blonde Ninja gave a long string of quite colourful curses that would make even Anko Mitarashi or Tsume Inuzuka blush, when he tried and failed to perform a simple **Replacement Jutsu**.

So until he got his Shinobi Abilities back up to scratch, the Fourth Hokage Legacy was well and truly stuck in this New World, although there was one bit of luck on Naruto's side though.

After a quick run-through of his Ninja Abilities &amp; Jutsu, the Shinobi found out he could still use his **Shadow Transformation Jutsu** and his **Shadow Clone Jutsu**. So while the Ninja cleaned himself up at a lakeside and finished running through his current supplies situation, the Blonde began to decide upon his best plan of action for the future. Naruto knew that because he entered this New World at this location, it was here that his best chance of getting back to his own world lay. However a stranger suddenly appearing out of nowhere and getting spotted around the town would probably draw too much attention to himself. Not to mention the warrior had no idea just how this world worked or what kind of threats there were to him here either. So entering his ANBU mind state, he began to analyse the situation and quickly came up with a plan of action.

Leave the immediate area for now and gather as much information about this new world along with its culture as he could, as fast as possible. Then return here at a later date better informed to blend in, while he got to work in trying to find some way back to his own world and the Leaf Village.

Some Ninja where born Sensor Types, with the ability to detect something that normal means never could or simply overlooked. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze always had the ability to know things about other people that he could never truly explain. He could tell when someone was lying, what they were feeling and even their intentions behind a word or action. For as long as he could remember the Blonde always had a feeling deep in his gut, that could not be categorised or defined as anything other than intuition. Then when he began Sage Training under the Toads it soon developed as he began to open his core existence to the World around him and when Naruto &amp; Kurama merged Life-force? It became even sharper to something that rivalled empathy, but went so far beyond that and into to a point where words no longer existed for it. Added to the fact that he shared his normal senses with a Fox, meant a Sensor Ability &amp; Awareness of his surroundings that was second to none and completely unique. The more Chakra he put into it, the further the range he could detect until distance became meaningless. It was a very useful &amp; powerful Skill to have as a Ninja, which was a hazardous profession at the best of times.

So the Chakra Sensor now that his headache, along with his double vision had finally cleared up?

Felt outwards with his Chakra for the largest local populated area he could find. The Blonde had already marked the town of Forks with one of his teleport markers and although his Chakra Control was shot, so he could no longer use his **Flying Storm God Jutsu** to teleport around? The Blonde could still detect his seal markers over any distance, so leaving the area behind and then finding ground zero or the town again in the future would not be a problem, no matter how far he wondered away.

So Naruto Namikaze headed off into this New World towards the largest reading of life-force he could sense in the surrounding area, as it was always easier, to hide in a larger crowd, than a small one. A couple of hours later that day, the Blonde arrived at a city called Seattle which Naruto had to admit was perfect for his immediate needs. From then on the Ninja stayed in the surrounding countryside living off the land, while working on getting his Shinobi Abilities back up to scratch. As being alone and defenceless in a strange new world, went against the grain for the young warrior. Also while he was doing this, Naruto routinely sent waves of transformed shadow clones into the city, to learn all they could about the local population and what was the norm here.

After a full two months later?

The Ninja had managed to learn the local language, along with the personal habits &amp; culture of the population of this world. A large portion of its history, sciences and technologies, which Naruto had to admit were very fascinating to him. The Blonde genius also had to admit, that he was curious as to why the level of technology was so high here when compared to his own and couldn't wait to get his hands on a car or motorbike. At one point though the Naruto Uzumaki in him, had thought he died in that fuck up which had brought him here and that it sent him straight to **hell** when the unfortunate Blonde junkie found out that there was no such thing as ramen here. Learning more each day and getting comfortable with his current surroundings, Naruto began to journey into Seattle daily in order to put his long-term plans into motion as he needed to create an identity here.

From experience in his days as a member of ANBU, along with his traveling with Jiraiya, Naruto knew exactly what he needed to stay under the radar and where to get it. First of all he needed cash and resources, then he needed a cover identity and finally he needed a place to live, along with some transport as outrunning a train here would defiantly stand out and draw unwanted attention.

Naruto's skill sets had all been restored to the point (Chunin) that the Blonde could accomplish these tasks with very little problems. Obviously though he could not get these things legally and had already read enough about the history of humans here to know his ass would be strapped down inside Area 51 if the government ever found out about him. Having no desire to be on the receiving end of an Anal Probe delivered by men in black suits, legal means was most defiantly out. That meant the criminal population and black-markets were the best, along with the safest places for him to look. In all honesty Naruto preferred this method anyway and it actually felt like home to him for the first time in months since he first arrived here. As a former ANBU operative the Blonde had done so many missions in the underworld of the Ninja like this, that it began to feel just like old times for him again because if you actually knew where to look and how to ask? Then you could get your hands on anything, within certain circles after all. That was the number one reason that the Ninja had gone to a larger population in the very beginning, because lots of people?

Equals lots of money, money equals greed, greed equals crime, crime equals vice, vice equals scumbags and those very same scumbags equals untraceable cash. The former ANBU had perfected several disguises using his **Shadow Transformation Jutsu**, so even if he slipped there was minimal risk of exposure.

First the Blonde needed to sort out some cash, after all money talks and without it you are truly and utterly boned. So Naruto had been watching the criminals on the streets of Seattle, to see what they were up to? Mostly there were drug dealers or pimps, the very dregs of society. The Ninja hated drug dealers with a passion, as he had seen and felt first-hand through his own sensor ability just what that crap does to people. Because of that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had several **Zero Tolerance** Policies and just because he was in a different world, did not mean that the Blonde was any different. So after he had identified all of the drug gangs that would not be missed? The Blonde began to liberate them of their cash and deal with that poison they sold ANBU style. The former ANBU had already got a good portion of his Fuinjutsu skill back and relearned the **Corpse Destruction Jutsu**. So making these people along with their poison disappear, was not a great or very difficult problem. Naruto actually felt good about doing the community a service and after just how easy it was to clean up the streets of Seattle?

The Blonde began to wonder, just why this world actually had a crime problem at all.

Next he needed to make contacts and for that he needed a big crowd along with some notoriety. It turns out that there is a healthy underground fighting club in Seattle which moves from place to place. So in order to get an invitation into the underworld, Naruto under disguise got into a drunken bar fight with a well-known fighter and used his Drunken Fist Taijutsu to KO the guy in less than 60 seconds. Next night he was fighting in a winner takes all gauntlet event (after betting on himself at a 1000 - 1 odds) and made a real killing.

While Naruto Namikaze educated this New World about the finer points of a good bare fist cage fight, he had several of his transformed shadow clones ask the right kind of questions to the people watching in the crowds. Knowing the kind of clientele this type of event drew, the Young ANBU knew what to look for in the crowd of spectators to get what he needed contacts. As such he soon began to build up a list of names for black market business which would be able to help him, with the right kind of motivation and after first learning about this dimension? Naruto had already come up with a basic list of different types of people he needed to find, in order to create a few good identities that could keep him under the radar.

Naruto needed to find a very good forger for Documents &amp; ID and the like, as he really had no idea yet how to make them himself. The Young Ninja had found out very early that without the right kind of papers, it would be almost impossible to get what he needed and actually keep it under the radar. He also needed to set up Bank Accounts, Credit Cards and such, because not many places used or took cash in this world either, which also meant that he would need to find a very good lawyer too.

So while Naruto sat at his makeshift campsite one night, going over what he had learned from his shadow clones, while counting out his winnings? The Blonde had an interesting idea, why not combine both? Normally an ANBU or any other Ninja for that matter would never put all their eggs into one basket, just in case someone finds them and then breaks them all. However there is also a lot more people watching those baskets just in case and in this New World Naruto was now alone. So fewer people to keep his eye on for the long-term, meant less of a headache for the Blonde Ninja.

So the following day Naruto went into Seattle, to find the very man whose name was now at the top of both his lists, no other then J Jenks Attorney At Law.

Naruto found the Jenks offices quite easily and broke in during the night. He placed several of his spying seals around the place and went through what was in the man's office. From that he found and went to the man's home, delighted to find out that he had a family, a wife along with two children. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had a very strict **No No Polices** and would never harm a man's family. However the other guy never knew that and if you were going to motivate a man, then you need the proper persuasion. While Naruto was at Jenks home that night, he placed more of his spying seals around and took a couple of pictures of his wife, along with his kids, all while the family slept soundly in their beds.

For the next 2 weeks after that Naruto had his shadow clones monitor all those seals, while he went and made contact with several other names on his lists. All too get a much better idea of just how the black-markets worked here, for his future meeting with Jenks and after a solid month of prep work? Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was finally ready to introduce himself, to his new best friend and future business partner Ibiki Morino style.

* * *

**Seattle Flashback 3 Months After Ground Zero.**

J Jenks was sitting in his chair and was having a very nice day at his office's. He had threatened a couple of people with bodily harm, made quite a bit of money out of those threats and had not met Priority Client Number One for almost three months now. For Jenks life could not get any sweeter than this and he had even sent his secretary April home early.

Now though just as he was about to lock up for the night and switch all the lights off in his office, everything suddenly went black for the man.

Jenks awoke to be in a forest surrounded by dead bodies everywhere, the man literally drop to his knees as he vomited from the smell of decaying flesh. Then a feeling that he had never felt before, hit Jenks head-on like a ten ton freight train. He was going to die! There was something near him that wanted to kill him with all its being. Freaking out of his mind Jenks began to shakily look around the corpses, as his eyes landed on a man wearing a strange outfit. He was armed with a sword on his back and was wearing the most fucking scary mask Jenks had ever seen!

Now spotted the man walked forward until he was standing right over him, as he placed his hand on the hilt and began to slowly draw his sword.

Jenks knew deep down in his very soul now that sword was out in the open, that if he so much as twitched then this man would now chop his head off like all those other corpses around them. The man in a cold, calm, voice told him to look at him directly and not turn away, as he revealed his face from behind the mask. The next thing Jenks knew everything went black for him again and he awoke back in his office, with that very same feeling of death still all around him, but what was worse than that?

Was that very same man, the man who had just killed all those people and about to chop his own head off, was now currently sitting calmly in the chair on the other side of his desk!

_As such J Jenks Attorney at law met his new Priority Client Number two this day._

A month later a very happy Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had just left the offices of his new best friend and business partner with ten ironclad new Identities, along with Credit Cards and such for them. Jenks was now properly motivated to Ibiki's standards and if anyone even mentioned the name of "Shadow" around the guy? Then the poor bastard would literally jump 10 feet into the air, as he clutched his chest and immediately upon landing would give the automatic response of sir, yes sir!

* * *

_Storyline Flashback._

* * *

So, after 4 months since Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had arrived in this new world, he now had a good understanding of how this world worked. Several identities to use here just in case one or two of them got burned, access to cash and other forms of funds and resources so that he could support those identities. A very good at what he did, extremely well motivated, general all around "go-to-guy" for his legal needs and a significant portion of his Ninja Skills &amp; Abilities restored.

However the Blonde had hit a slight snag when it came to his retraining, as more hits just kept on coming.

Naruto was attempting to re-master the basics of Elemental Chakra Manipulation for his Wind affinity. Placing a Leaf on his palm and using his Chakra to create a blade to cut it into two. To his great surprise, the Leaf actually cut on his first attempt. However the snag was that instead of only just cutting the Leaf? The blade of Wind chakra continued on into the forest in front of him and sliced a 50 foot sloth straight through the trees. Sighing at how overpowered he was now, Naruto realised that when it came to his more powerful skills? He would have to practice those in the most remote regions in this new world in order to avoid attention. So the Blonde got out a Map of the world and broke into the Library he had been studying in at night with his Clones.

Naruto had long decided that GOOGLE was indeed the greatest tool for a Ninja, when it came to information gathering that he had ever seen in his life. Just type in what you want and you can research anything you need. So Naruto picked several of the most remote and harshest environments known to this world and set about getting to them. Although his Chakra Control was nowhere near the level to use his **Flying Storm God** in battle yet, he had gotten to the point that basic Teleportation was now possible. So creating his modified shadow clones for long term use and adding his special **Chakra Battery Seals** to them. Naruto sent them off into the world, to begin marking places with his seal markers so he could Teleport to them instantly at will.

After another Month, the Blonde Ninja had marked all the capital cities in this New World, along with all those places best suited to his needs of isolation and minimal risk of exposure or mass property damage. By this time though, the Naruto Uzumaki in him was getting more anxious day by day. After living in the countryside for months, it was getting to the point now that the guy was forgetting what a soft bed felt like or what a proper cooked meal tasted like. Also to be perfectly honest with himself, he had not taken to Ramen withdrawal very well, no sir not well at all and unless he solved that problem quickly or found an extremely good substitute? Then the amount of time before the Nine Tailed Fox Demon went on a rampage in this world was limited at best. So the blonde began to put his third stage and long-term goals into place.

He needed a permanent base of operations here, so he could setup shop and unload all his gear which he had sealed into his body.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had always known the value of money. After all when you have only an orphans allowance to live off and people charge you triple prices for rotten food, you quickly learn the true value of a buck. Working out the sort of cash level he needed to fund a home here was a surprise for the blonde, in this New World money was most defiantly power. With his community service work he had done already and the Taijutsu demonstrations in the fight clubs? Naruto was now sitting on about 2 million in cash. Ironically though he had a lot more than that Sealed in his body, but this world didn't take Ryo. So Naruto needed to increase his cash supply immediately and significantly and as such the Ninja decided to call upon his number one ally when it came to money, his LUCK.

In normal day to day mission life as a Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki's luck sucked worse than that of Tsunade's Senju's the Legendary Sucker. Any mission his was given was practically guaranteed to get bumped up at least 3 levels by time is was all over and done with. So after the first ferret incident and the foiled Continent Invasion, the new Fifth Hokage Tsunade just decided to give the Blonde suicide missions after that. However to all things in nature there must be a balance and when it came to gambling however? Then Naruto Uzumaki's luck was the most feared thing in every casino and game house that the Blonde ever visited. So while the young Ninja had his shadow clones off marking the World, the original went to Sin City Las Vegas.

A disguised Naruto Uzumaki left a month later, after receiving a LIFETIME BAN in every casino or underground card game in the State Of Nevada that he could find. Naruto then took his new found wealth to his "go-to-guy" and to his delight, after Jenks landed from his 10 foot jump and snapped to attention? Discovered the man also did Banking and Brokering. Naruto didn't ask where Jenks got all his Stock &amp; Investment tips from, but they did do very well for the young Blonde.

So with the aid of his "go-to-guy", Naruto began to buy properties around the world in different places under the identities that Jenks had made for him. Jenks even set it all up so that if one of those identities "DIED" then another would inherit the estate, Jenks had called it a Will. When Naruto smiled warmly and released a small amount of Killing Intent upon the man, asking if Jenks own personal Will was up to date just in case? The poor bastard now started to jump 20 feet into the air at the name of "Shadow" and started to talk about retirement, to which Naruto Namikaze made it Crystal Clear that would not be happening until **he** personally said so.

It was just after his sixth month in this New World, that he turned his full attention back to Forks area where he had first arrived here.

Naruto had just gotten his **Rasengan** back into action, without the worry of destroying everything in a One Mile Radius around himself by accident. The reason for the time delay was that Forks was a small community and given human nature, that meant everyone knew everything about each other. So scrutiny on a person's life was always high and every small thing that happened in small town like that was always under the microscope. The best place to hide was always out in the open and in plain sight, but it was also the most dangerous place too. Infiltration was a subtle Art, even for a Master of it like Naruto and the true skill was in the detail.

So Naruto took a look at the properties available to buy in the area around the town and ground zero.

He found the perfect place out in the middle of nowhere 20 miles away from the town centre. A rundown Mansion, that was in the middle of the forests that surrounded the area. The place was perfect to continue his training on a small scale unnoticed and had plenty of animals and stuff in the surrounding land to hunt, that Kurama would be more than happy. Next he went to his "go-to-guy" to create his living identity and cover story for the long-term and after he had scrapped Jenks off the ceiling, he told his "go-to-guy" what he wanted and where. Naruto during the discussion made sure he emphasized to Jenks (while sharpening his sword in his office at the time). That if there was even so much as a dot missing or an I out of place with this new identity? Then the man would find himself a HEAD shorter. After doing the deal and setting himself up as Naruto Namikaze the 17 year old orphan with a trust fund?

The Blonde brought his new home and had his future base of operations.

Naruto immediately began setting up shop, by creating a perimeter around his new Mansion using his Fuinjutsu Skills. Using his Skills and extensive knowledge of the Art, the Blonde Seal Master created a complex Seal Array around the property that consisted of Barriers, Detection, Genjutsu Concealment and a complex Summoning Seal Arrays that only a prodigal Uzumaki Fuinjutsu master could. Happy that his location was now completely secure, Naruto turned to the property itself.

When the Blonde brought the place, he got it for a tenth of what it was actually worth. The Mansion was a broken down wreck, which would take years to repair or rebuild. Luckily Naruto had a personal army of skilled workers that worked for free, so he got to work. He completely tore the place down to the bedrock, well actually he used the **Rasengan** on a wall and that was that. After he cleared the crater, Naruto began to use basic Earth Manipulation to create an Underground Base and next he fortified the foundations underneath the entire area to build his new home on top.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had lived in a crappy apartment building most of his life, so he liked the idea of a bit of room for his interests.

So after a month of ordering, building and more ordering, Naruto Namikaze the 17 year old with a trust fund was now the proud owner of a 3 floor mansion. Complete with 3 master bedrooms &amp; on suite bathrooms, 2 libraries, music room/studio, games room, office, living room, dining room, well stocked &amp; equipped kitchen, swimming pool complete with Jacuzzi and a 10 car indoor garage complete with workshop. Underneath his Mansion which could only be accessed by a secret entrance inside the building itself was his Ninja base of operations. Complete with training dojo, Jutsu library, Clan library, Armoury, research materials and his personal possessions that he brought with him into this new world.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was a Ninja born &amp; bread, so that meant he never truly trusted anyone even in his own Village. Kakashi always told him he was just being over paranoid, to which Naruto replied? "It's hardly paranoia when they are out to get you!"

The Civilian Council, civilians and a large proportion of the Ninja population, did after all want the young Blondes head on a pike in the town square and tried many times to put it there. The Leadership of the Leaf Village was no different. Homura, Koharu and most certainly Danzo would have loved nothing better than to get their hands on his families Wealth &amp; Knowledge. In all honestly, the true Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was never sure that the Third Hokage should not be included in that last list at times either.

So to protect his Clans legacy, Naruto had created a piece of Sealing Art that outshone and blew all attempts to seize or steal it clear out of the water. He took everything he owned, include the possessions from his Clans compounds, he couldn't live in without blowing his cover and everything else that wasn't nailed down to the floor which his Mother &amp; Father left for him and Sealed it into his own body. So after this moment, in the event of his death then not only would the Nine Tailed Fox be released, but also EVERYTHING that belonged to the Senju, Uzumaki, Namikaze Clans would also get destroyed too.

Naruto always has a good chuckle to himself, when thinks back to the time he revealed that fact to the conspirators, who had tried to keep it away from him or steal it.

Unfortunately for him at the moment though, there was a slight weakness and definite snag with that plan right now given his current Chakra Control issues. As it actually required a truly insane amount of Chakra Control to use his **Storage Seal Matrix**! It was like trying to press a single key on a keyboard, using the world's smallest needle that was invisible, all in order to release a single item. Problem was Naruto only had a sledgehammer with very little finesse at the moment and that meant all that was stored on him right now was out of reach until he got the required Skill Level back. Luckily though he had placed a failsafe into the Seal Array, but that was a full storage drop and it also destroyed the **Storage Seal Matrix** in the process to. Which obviously unloading all of that which came in at around 50 tons of items in a single place, without being able to protect, hide or move it was a bad idea. However Naruto needed access to his Clans Library of Knowledge &amp; Jutsu, if he was going to be able to find a way back to the Leaf Village. The information in there was invaluable to him right now, particularly his Fathers personal notes on Time / Space Manipulation.

So now that the Ninja had a base to work from and a place where he could keep it all hidden &amp; secure?

The Seal Master unloaded his **Storage Seal Matrix** and took stock of all he had to work with, to get back to the Leaf Village. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was known in the right circles as a master of Jutsu. His Knowledge on such as Fuinjutsu, Elemental Manipulation, Chakra Manipulation and Time Space Manipulation was said to be second to none. So all the time since the Blondes arrival in this New World, he had been going over in his head just exactly how he ended up here. The Namikaze Clan always put in their notes on Time Space Manipulation, that it would fry your brain like an egg if you studied it to deeply and now after 6 months?

Naruto Namikaze would defiantly agree to that wholeheartedly.

He spent six months running through the math and crunching the numbers, to work out the level of Jutsu involved and discovered that there was simply no way back for him at least with his own knowledge. His only hope of return to the **World Of Shinobi** lay in his Clans Notes &amp; Scrolls, those that had at least theorized something like this was even possible. Now having a safe place to unload them, Naruto had an army of his clones go over every scrap of paper until the final nail was struck home. It was not a good day, as he realised he was now permanently stuck in this world forever, there was simply no way for him to go back home

Since his arrival here all his plans had focused on the goal of getting back to the Leaf Village. Certainly he had accepted the fact it could take years, but he had hoped that it was at least possible in the future. Now he had to ask himself what now?

He already knew that he would have to say goodbye to those that he cared about already. Being an Uzumaki by blood, meant that he had a longer than normal lifespan. Baring illness or injury a Blood Uzumaki Clan member could live to an age of over 150. For Naruto Senju Uzumaki Namikaze though, that had been blown out of the water when He and Kurama had merged their Life-force together and he became Immortal. The young Blonde would never age past Seventeen no matter how many years passed around him for others. A thousand, a million, he was going to be staying at the age of Seventeen forever.

Naruto wasn't even sure anymore, that there was a way to even kill him these days either.

After all the state he was in at Ground Zero had not killed him. Then later after a bad experience with a **Rasengan** when his Chakra Control still sucked, the Blonde found out the true extent of his new Healing Abilities as he had to re grow limbs. From what he had seen &amp; learned through his unexpected experiment, was baring Head Decapitation he was all but Invincible. Especially in this New World were a mere Civilian from his own would stomp all those fighters when he had been cage fighting. He didn't even need to have to eat or sleep anymore ether, it was only necessary when he wanted to restore his Chakra Reserves after depleting them quicker.

The Ninja wasn't even sure that anyone he knew was still alive anymore or if they were, then they would be in there 50's by now. The reason for this was during his number crunching, Naruto found out his answer to the question, about why the level of technology was so high here when compared to his own. This was because each world moved differently through time, a moment in one was longer in the other. It was like being transported into the future and the past at the same time on different ends of the scale. If the Blonde did ever somehow managed to return to the **World Of The Shinobi**, he would now arrive there at the same time point he left here. What the time factor was between the two Worlds the blonde had no idea, but at a best case scenario everything he cared about was now probably long gone.

To greave at the loss of a loved one is one thing, but to greave at the loss of everything is something else entirely and being forced to swallow that **very** bitter pill that he would never see his friends again. Naruto began to wonder just what to do now?

* * *

**Night Time Naruto's Mansion Flashback, Seven Months After Ground Zero.**

The Blonde was currently sitting on his balcony to his master bedroom, looking up at the moon as his listened to the sounds of the forest all around him. Thoughts of his friends passing through his mind, as he remembered back to his first confrontation with a fellow Jinchuuriki. Just behind Naruto on the deck a **Summoning Circle** appeared out of nowhere, as a Fox the size of a large horse appeared inside a plume of smoke.

"_Why do I exist? I asked myself."_

Kurama having heard that last though, looked towards his friend. **"Having trouble sleeping again Kid?"**

The Ninja didn't even bat an eyelash, as the Demon appeared out of thin air behind him and without turning round he answered. "Trouble sleeping Furball no, but actually dreaming then yes. Now it's finally official that I can never go back, I'm just wondering about what to do next? You know Kurama I'm starting to feel like I'm running out of road, so sooner or later I will have to stop." The Blonde looked very heavy at that.

Kurama stood, as he stretched his legs and shuck out his coat. **"You have never run away from anything in your life Kid and given what you have faced up until now, that is actually saying something. Give it time Naruto, you never know what will happen in the future."** Naruto snorted at that.

The Blonde half smiled over his shoulder at the Fox, though he still looked heavy. "You know me Furball. The last time someone told me what my future held, I was supposed to die the next day. The time after that, I was supposed to be consumed by the Gods themselves. Then the next, then the next, like I have said before, my life has had many of those _**'Had To Be There Moments'**_. Anyone can change their future it's their past that's set in stone." Being a master of Time / Space Ninjutsu, did give you knowledge and perspective about certain things after all.

Naruto looked towards the moon once more. "Like I said, I feel like I'm running out of road. For the very first time in my life, I have absolutely no actual idea about what to do next."

Kurama too had been giving this some thought. **"Kid I was thinking."**

Naruto Namikaze couldn't resist temptation at this and of course cut in. "Did it hurt?"

The Nine Tails had his pride and would never stoop as low as that. **"You're lucky that I can't kill you anymore Naruto, otherwise I would eat you for that."**

The Blond sniggered to himself, as he responded to the threat. "You have already tried to bite me, on more than one occasion Kurama. That's why I always have this furry pain in my ass, along with a serious headache at times."

The Nine Tailed Fox growled, though there was a smirk on his face. **"Better Kid, much better. No Smartass, I was thinking about what you should be doing next. You know Naruto, ever since you got here in this world all your powers suddenly increased ****ten-fold****. Sure it's going to take you time to get it all back under control again, but when you do? Kid in a world like this one, you will be a God amongst men. Hell you already are. You could do anything you wanted here. Raise an army, raise an empire, conquer it, go any place you wanted to, when you wanted to. Normally a person in your position right now kid would be going to town celebrating, not mopping around like you are."**

The Young Warrior snorted in response. "Kurama since when has anybody who knew me personally, ever thought of me of all people as normal?" The Fox was about to answer, but the Blonde cut him off. "That was a rhetorical question you dam walking carpet!" Kurama snickered, as Naruto huffed.

"In all of my life I have **never** once wanted or desired power, simply for powers sake. They say that a lifetime is a journey of discovery, which teaches us the truth about ourselves and our nature. With all those 'Had To Be There Moments' in my life, I have already learned the most important lesson there is first-hand. That there is a big difference between what power actually **is** and what power actually **costs** and those two are **never** equal. Now for this ten-fold power increase as you put it, I had to lose my ENTIRE WORLD KURAMA! EVERYTHING THAT I CARED ABOUT! My home, my family, my teachers, my friends, my village, my people, my WHOLE FUCKING WORLD **KURAMA**! As far as I am concerned Furball, that is a far too high of a price, for something that I **never** wanted and doesn't mean **squat** to me. My Name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, not Naruto fucking Uchiha!" The Young's Blonde's tone was bitter at the end.

Kurama the Great Nine Tailed Fox placed a comforting paw on the Head of his Vessel. Just like he had watched Minato Namikaze do, all those years ago when Father and Son had first met. Silence between the two of them stretched out in that very moment as Kurama knew, that the Blonde had not even begun yet to come to terms with all he had lost. To work his way through all the ways his life had truly changed over the last 2 years.

Taking breath, Kurama spoke to his charge. **"Kid you know full well just what I meant, when I said that. But you are right Naruto it was a steep price to pay for something that you didn't want."**

The Blonde looked up with a soft smile on his lips. "It isn't just steep Furball its vertical!" Both Blonde and Fox chuckled at that. "And before you ask, vertical is big word that means be careful what you wish for."

Kurama took his paw away &amp; smiled down sadly. **"That is true, but you did wish for the strength to save your world Kid. This is the price for that power Naruto and someday you will have to come to terms with that." **Kurama settled down on his haunches beside Naruto, as they both looked out over the forest.

The Blonde looking down at his hands sighed &amp; spoke. "You are wrong Kurama I agreed to pay a different price. Not this one."

The Fox gave a sad smile to his friend. **"In the end Naruto it is the same thing Kid. You already knew that before we all merged our Life-force, that as a member of the Uzumaki by blood you would have had to bury all those around you anyway at some point. Your friends and those you cared about Kid, could have spent the rest of their lives with you, but you could never have stayed with them for the rest of yours**.**"**

Naruto looked up at his companion. _"_True Furball, that is indeed very true. But at least I would have seen with my own eyes the reason I made that choice in the first place. Watched as they lived, grew older, got married, had children, had grandchildren and I would have known how they lived their stories. You're right I would have had to say goodbye eventually, but at least I could have said that goodbye to them. That was the price I had agreed to pay Kurama, not this one. Now I have no idea that if in the end, all those choices I made, all those sacrifices I gave and all those things I went through really meant anything. But the worst part is that I will never know one way or the other, if the price that my Family personally paid over the years was actually worth it."

Kurama snorted at that. **"Naruto you know full well that life has never given you quite what you asked for. Even so you have always found a way to pull through and when you bounce back you're always stronger than before. Now just grow a pair and MAN ****UP**** like your Mother told you and deal with it!"**

Naruto smiled at his Furry pain in the ass. "Look at you getting all Soft &amp; Mushy on me in your old age Furball. You do know that having an identity crisis like that is a sign of Senility right? The next thing I know you will be singing karaoke along with teen pop music on MTV."

Narrowing his eyes, the great Nine Tails growled menacingly in warning. **"We agreed never to speak of that event again and you gave me your word Naruto Namikaze. You are the Man with the Nindo of never going back on his word. You gave it and you ****will**** keep it dammit!"** Kurama growled very embarrassed as he remembered what Naruto had caught him doing, when the Nine Tails had first discovered the World of Cable Television.

Naruto smiled up to his Furry pain in the ass. "About that little incident last month. You asked me to give you my word about that, but I never did and I never will. Quality blackmail material is hard to come by after all, unless you create it." The Fox looked away grumbling about how his Vessel had him by the balls and it just wasn't fair.

Hearing the snicker beside him, and the feeling of the current grip on his cargo tighten. Kurama wincing redirected his Tormentor err Friend. **"So what have come up with so far, about what you are going to do now?"**

Releasing his grip, the Blonde sighed &amp; answered. "No matter what I do in the future Furball, I still need a place to call home and lay low. A Sleepy Town like this in the middle of nowhere is perfect for that. The Vibe of Nature here is pretty good, when you Listen &amp; Feel it with your Soul. Of all the other places that I have been in this World, no other place comes close to this. When I enter **Sage Mediation** here, there is a good vibe in the air here that soothes me greatly for some reason. We all need our places to Heal at times and call Home, this is as good as any I have found so far. Plus it has everything I need, in order to regain my Ninja Abilities &amp; Skill Sets. First Hundreds Of Miles of wide open spaces and variable terrains to train in and get a reasonable workout on a daily basis. Second the area has a small population in relation to other Towns this size. Which means I don't have to worry too much about being overwhelmed from others, when I crack open my **Chakra Limiters** and go Full Power. Third it gives me the chance to interact with people from this World, at a limited level of my own choosing. Having a small population I can use to sharpen my Skills back up to scratch on, will help me in the long-term no matter how I decide to live in this world. So the plan for now is to stay here and keep myself under the radar for the time being. Maybe even start a couple of projects up to occupy my time, after all that's all I have left now." The Blonde looked heavy once more.

"**So you are actually going to spend the rest of eternity trying to crack the Ichiraku's 625 Spice Special Ramen recipe?"** Kurama froze as he realised, he had just used the Taboo Word.

The Blonde Junkie was now currently curled up in a ball, slowly rocking himself back and forth. Mumbling something about one day at a time and maybe tomorrow will be the day he finds the Devils stash of Sacred Noodles.

Immediately Kurama was on his feet, towering over the Blonde. **"NARUTO ****SNAP**** OUT OF ****IT****! Don't make me wail your ass again!"** The Demons patience was limited on certain topics.

The Ramen Junkie wiping a tear away spoke. "Which one do you think did it Kurama? Seriously which one of those cruel bastards upstairs cast me into this purgatory? The purgatory of a barren wasteland, without the Sacred Noodle and populated with Fan Girls?"

The Fox sighed as he answered. **"Kid for the last time we are not in Purgatory, no way no how. Maybe one of them was responsible for nudging you in this general direction so to speak, but that's it!" **The Nine Tails was happy to get the addict back on track quickly. ** "And the truth?"** The Blonde looked to his companion with a raised eyebrow and Kurama answered the unasked question. **"The Old Man used to say that understanding is a three edged sword. There is your side, their side and the point of truth. So what is the point of truth then?"**

At this Naruto Namikaze looked very heavy. "The reason Gaara got the wrong answer in the beginning, was because he asked the wrong question. The true question is not why do I exist? It is why do I want to live? For years I wanted to purge away the corruption, which had begun to rot away the Great Tree that was my home. People like Danzo that called themselves patriots, simply because they knew what the greater good for everyone else was. When in reality every action that fucker took, went against everything that the Leaf Village was built on and believed in. The very Village which was the dream of all my ancestors, going all the way back to the beginning with the **Sage Of The Six Paths**. The dream that one day, people would be able to look past their differences and unite under one banner in the hopes of a better future. Many of my Family &amp; Ancestors had given sacrifice upon sacrifice, including their very blood and lives to create that dream in a physical form. Seeing Danzo along with all those other useless fuckers almost destroy that was the reason I chose to live. To live and protect that dream, from the very nightmare that is was created to banish. The truth is Kurama that now when I sleep, I no longer see dreams just nightmares. Even now when I'm awake, I have nothing to dream for in the future. Sure I have a few thoughts about what I will do tomorrow and the next day, but that's facts &amp; figures not life. Training and regaining my abilities like I am is one thing, but then what to do with them or myself is another. Power without perception is meaningless and perception without power is just as futile. So in the end what is the answer to the question of why do I want to live?"

The Nine Tailed Fox sat on his haunches, as he looked down to his friend. "**You had the answer to that question when we all merged Life-force Kid, otherwise you would not have survived the fire. Now you must learn to live with that answer Naruto."**

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze looked at his hands, as he spoke. "Like I said earlier Furball, the price I agreed to pay for Immortality was different and still had dreams to protect and live for. Now all that I have left of those dreams is an underground cave filled with books &amp; scrolls, along with some mementos of a moment in time. For now I live to protect that which I have left, but I know it won't be enough in the future and it's barely just enough even for me now. Like I said the path before me is running out, it's just a matter of time until the road ends so what then?" Kurama made a fist with his paw, as he punched the blonde in the arm and unmoved by the blow, the Warrior narrowed his eyes upon the Demon.

As Ninja &amp; Demon started down each other and as the Blonde cracked his knuckles ready to go Kurama spoke**. "Like Kushina told you that day. You man ****up ****and grow a pair, then deal with it!"** Naruto half smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes.

The Blonde sighed, as he physically relaxed once more. "I lived in a world of darkness, shadows, blood, sacrifices, war and I walked in all those places where others feared to tread. All my life as I walked thought it, I faced that darkness daily in order to bring light to it. Yet in all that time, I never once gave a single thought to what I would do when it was all over. For me, the end of one battle just meant the beginning of another. Maybe I can't dream anymore, because I never knew how to in the beginning?"

The Nine Tails snorted at that, as he rolled his shoulders preparing to stand. **"You've lived your life up until now, for other people Naruto and now you must learn to live it for yourself. Like I said Kid, in the end it ****IS**** the same price. Whenever I told you one of your crazy ideas wouldn't work, you told me the past was there for a reason. It was the greatest gift that one could be given and the greatest teacher of all. You said that it taught us mistakes, mistakes that could be learned from so we could move towards a better future. Through those lessons of the past, you made the dream of peace in the Shinobi world a reality. What you are feeling now isn't the end of the line Kid because with immortally there is no such thing. No what you are really feeling right now is the end of one path and the beginning of a new one. Where that path will take you, just who can say? Like I said neither you nor ****I**** know what tomorrow will bring, for now though all I can tell you is this. If you need a reason to live then find one, if you need a reason to dream, then sleep and banish your nightmares away. But in order to do that, you must let go of your past in order to begin moving forward again. Learn from it yes, but to be shackled to it is a mistake that I made. Learn from my mistakes Kid, so you don't repeat them yourself in the future."**

Naruto chuckled a little, as he grinned at the Great Nine Tails. "So YODA what would be your greatest wisdom to pass on to your successor o wise one? Besides the whole kill them all and then let Kami decide approach to World Peace that is?"

The Fox looked hard at Naruto for a moment, then sighed &amp; spoke. **"Immortality is a long time Kid and it's even longer when your alone. Don't make the same mistake that we did Naruto. When the time comes and if you find your soul mate then embrace it, don't push it away like you did in the past. Learn from your own mistakes too Kid, not just mine or those of others."**

At Kurama's words, Naruto's body hardened preparing for battle. "Just this morning carpet, you were bitching about being on a leash stuck inside of me. Now you want to talk about your end? If I do ever find my other half, then you know what that will mean for you." The Blondes tone was steel at the end, unbending and unbreakable steel.

The Fox just yawned, as his Vessel prepared for battle. **"You made your choice that day Kid and I made mine. You can no more change that than I can. That is the reason after all that you have never given me your word since then, that you will save me before our time runs out isn't it?" **The Blonde deflated, as he looked away from his friend.

Kurama actually chuckled as he spoke once more. **"You might be able to do the impossible Naruto, but we both know from experience that even you actually have your limits. We both know I'm living on borrowed time here, nothing more nothing less. When we merged Life-force together with the others, our powers became yours. Now I'm nothing more than an empty shell and echo of the past. An echo that's on borrowed time, time that you gave me back yes, but still borrowed none the less. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow or for the next thousand years, but eventually that echo will fade, with me right along with it."**

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze looked up at his lifelong friend. "So you expect me, to just give up on your furry ass one day Kurama? YOU SHOULD KNOW ME BETTER THAN **THAT**!"

Kurama just smiled down sadly at his friend. **"Then promise to save me Kid."** The Blonde made fists, but did not answer.

Kurama placed his paw on Naruto's head once more, as he spoke. **"I don't blame you Naruto and I never will. Like I said, I made my own choice that day just like you made yours. I know how much you want to save me I can feel it within you after all. But when you learn the Lessons of the past, you shouldn't forget them either. You already have saved me Naruto when you broke me out of my own hatred. That did more for me than you will ever know Kid, it did more for ****ALL**** of us then you will ever know either."** Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze looked up to the source of all his own personal pain and suffering in his lifetime.

A walking Chakra Demon and Natural Disaster of Biblical Proportions, which had on more than one occasion tried to kill the Blonde simply out of spite. That same walking Natural Disaster that had helped him in the end, to save the **World Of Shinobi** from the Ten Tails AND the Last of the Uchiha Clan. From start to finish in their time together whether he wanted to or not, Kurama had always had the Young Warriors back. Either through self-preservation in the very beginning or through bonds forged in friendship here at the end. That walking furry pain in his ass had saved his own on more than one occasion and now all Naruto could do, was look at his last remaining Friend and watch as he was supposed to slip away over time?

The Warrior and Master Of Chakra opened his mouth to speak, as a single thought passed through his mind. _"Not on __**my**__ watch!"_

The Nine Tailed Fox cut him off though. **"You cannot stop it Kid and you ****never**** could. The Fourth Hokage set more into motion that day, when he sealed me inside you, more than just the burden of Jinchuuriki upon his Son. There was a time it could have been undone, but that time passed when I made my choice. ****YOU**** know it, ****I**** know it and there is nothing that can be done to change it. Until then I will stand by you until the end Kid, no matter which path you take in the future. Just as long as you keep your promise to us when and ****IF**** the time comes, then that's all I need or ask for in the future."**

The Man with the Nindo of never going back on his word, snorted at that. "Furball all I have left that means anything to me now, is you and my word. That's it! If you think that I will ever break the only promise, that still means a dam to me now, then your Furry Ass should know better! Besides it's a moot point anyway at best. After all the odds of finding my Soul Mate or even someone that could survive the transformation process back in the **World Of Shinobi** was next to nil. In this World the odds of finding my Soul Mate considering that A, I don't belong here and B no one knows squat about Chakra. Are so long that not even Granny Tsunade would take that bet on and you know that's saying something!" Kurama chuckled at the 'Legendary Suckers' misfortune, at not noticing a fools bet when she sore it.

"**Maybe Kid, maybe."** A thoughtful look passed over the Fox's Face, as he sorted to himself and Kurama yawned as he stood up once more. **"Anyway only time will tell what happens next in your story Naruto, besides one of your life lessons is? Never to say Never, remember?"**

The Blonde snorted. "That only applies to Chakra, Jutsu, Science, Laws Of The Universe, Laws Of The Gods and weird shit. All other things including my love life or your furry ass, is not covered by that rule." Wanting to get off this current topic, the Ninja redirected. "Besides like you said, we still may have another thousand years together yet. So until then I will just have to put up with a severe pain in my ass, along with a very big headache." Blonde smirked at the demon.

Kurama growled. **"By that time I will have found a way to definitely eat you, if you keep being a smartass."** But seeing through the Blondes attempt, Kurama continued. **"You know Kiddo like I said Immortality is a ****long**** time to be alone. Even a Thousand years is but a moment within Eternity. Finding your soul mate, would give you that reason to live you are looking for. It even gives you that very reason to dream you are looking for too."**

The Ninja looking heavy once more sighed, as he looked back to the moon. "Gaining a lifelong companion even out of love, at the cost of my last remaining friend? That is my personal nightmare Kurama, not my dream. Only the Gods themselves would be so cruel, as to place a choice like that before someone." Kurama began to walk towards the balcony, as he coiled ready to spring.

"**You already made that choice Kid and I supported you in it."** The Fox looked back over his shoulder. **"You always said better they bury you, then you having to bury those you cared about. It's a selfish thing but there it is. For me and the others, it was better that you went on and lived not us." **At this Kurama sprang over the balcony, and landed 3 stories down.

* * *

_Storyline Flashback._

* * *

The Blonde had one more hit, before the Final Blow of his current situation met him head-on. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had found out early on day one that his Ninja Supplies were now limited to the clothes on his back and what was sealed onto his skin. He had tried an experiment to use a piece of A4 plain paper and a biro to draw a simple seal and absolutely nothing happened. The Blonde also tried to channel Chakra into a piece of scrap metal he found and again not a god dam thing. The Ninja never really knew how much he took a Kunai or Sealing Ink for granted, until his supply was completely cut off. Worse was because of his current Chakra Control issues, he was burning through his already limited supplies at a breakneck pace and would be well and truly fucked for more if he didn't find viable alternatives.

So inside his secret base that the Ninja had codenamed the **Den**, Naruto Namikaze the genius &amp; prodigy began working on projects that could help his Shinobi supply problems.

He began by conducting experiments on seeing if it was possible, to find alternatives for the items he had lost or already used in this world. To the Blondes surprise he had found out, that high-level Carbon could be used to channel Chakra or even Elemental Chakra. So Naruto had set up a means of Kunai &amp; Shuriken production inside his base. He had also forged himself a new sword that he had engraved in classic Uzumaki &amp; Senju Sealing script, as his last sword was broken when he used it to cut open the rift that had brought him here. It turned out to be quite easy to replace things like his Smoke Bombs and such, as he already knew the general formula that these items were made from. Chakra &amp; Solider pills were no longer necessary, as with his current level of Chakra Reserves, combined with the Nine Tailed Fox meant that Chakra exhaustion was a thing of the past. Truly even using his **Shadow Clone Jutsu** like he had been, thousands at a time 24/7, the fatigue backlash was nowhere near a level that required a Chakra pill to recover from. The odds of meeting a foe or situation here that needed him to push himself to the limit, so far just didn't and probably wouldn't exist. Naruto had also managed again to find a working substitute for Sealing Ink, though it would take time before he had a steady supply.

No the biggest supply problem for the Blonde was actually paper. Naruto had tried every kind of paper, that he could get his hands on and still could not find a working substitute for his Fuinjutsu.

So when you need papers, you go to your "go-to-guy" for such things. Through his twenty very colourful years in business, Jenks had received quite a few unusual requests from his clients. However when Priority Client Number 2, told him to find a paper manufacture, that grow their own trees under the light of a full moon, while three birds sang from a nest facing exactly 56 degrees northeast? Jenks had both officially seen and heard it all. The gentle whisper in his right ear of the name "Shadow" snapped him back to reality immediately and once he landed **hard** as he snapped to attention?

He began to look for such a place as though his life and those of his wife &amp; children actually depended upon it.

Surprisingly Jenks came through for the Blonde Ninja once more and Naruto made another purchase of a small paper making company. The firm was a small family run place, which specialised in custom orders within a niche market of something called Hippies. When Naruto first arrived at the plant, the employees were all worried that the new owner would lay them off and sell all the business assets. When the Blonde told them in person, that if they could produce a piece of paper that had a very special making process, he would double pay and guarantee the place would remain open for their lifetime?

The employees took the challenge and the Seal Master now had a paper supply that was usable for his Fuinjutsu, though like his Sealing Ink was a limited resource for now.

Naruto was beginning to spend more time at his Mansion and by extension had begun to get noticed in the town of Forks daily. So much so in fact, that the Chief Of Police himself paid the Blonde for a visit.

The knock to the door came at 8 o'clock in the morning, Naruto had just finished up his morning workout session inside his Dojo and not at all surprised that he had a visitor. As his Seal Array around the 10 mile perimeter, had already detected the car on approach to his home along his drive. No what had actually surprised the Blonde at the time was the Cop car and the fact it was the Chief Of Police at his front door in person. Naruto actually asked the man for ID, as he had noticed that was the norm here. Rather than pulling a blade out of nowhere and pinning the guest to the floor by their throat, as you ask for clearance codes.

The local Chief Of Police turned out to be a nice man by the name of Charlie Swan.

Apparently there had already been talk in the town that someone had brought this place and a strange young man had been spotted in the area recently. When Naruto gave him a polite smile and told him that he brought the place, the questions began to fly. As an investigator of criminal activity himself, Naruto could easily see through Charles questions, as the two of them had a chat over a cup of coffee that morning.

So Naruto expertly wove the tale he was currently using at the moment, of being a seventeen year old orphan who was an emancipated minor. Whose parents had died tragically when he was still young and who's guardian was off traveling the world doing important research, but had given him access to his trust fund before he left. After all it was always easier to lie with the truth, with just a tweak here and there and being a so called minor of course, meant that all his records were now protected and sealed within the courts. Also without Charlie asking, Naruto went and got all his papers, ID, Deeds to the house, Credit Cards, Bank Information and such as a sign he had nothing to hide. Naruto knew that Jenks work was top notch and had no problem showing it to the local law.

Charlie seemed quite happy with all the arrangements, however was a bit concerned about such a young man living out here on his own. When Naruto explained that after recent events in his life, he would like to spend some time in privacy Charlie dropped the matter immediately.

And so that morning after a pleasant chat that lasted an hour and with Naruto, thinking he was once more free and in the clear?

Charlie Swan began to move towards the door about to leave, but then stopped suddenly and turned to speak. "By the way you'll need to get your old school records, from you previous school sent here to Forks High, before your new term starts in two weeks." Naruto Namikaze actually did like J Jenks and the man had really become his "go-to-guy" and did good work, but as Kurama roared his ass off in laughter, as Naruto's jaw hit the floor?

In that moment right then and there, the Ninja decided to actual kill his Lawyer &amp; Forger for this.

Jenks did actually live after his next meeting with Priority Client Number 2, though it was not a very pleasant meeting for him no sir not pleasant at all. Naruto was pretty much sure now after the fact, that day he had shaved about ten years off the poor man's life. As thinking about it afterwards, he had to admit to himself, that maybe, just maybe it was a just a tad bit of overkill?

To storm into the man's office and then slap a clock onto his desk, which was held there by Chakra and thus could not be removed. The Blonde then placed 36 hours onto the counter and started the countdown, withdrew his sword seemingly from nowhere and unleashed a bit of Kurama's full Killing Intent upon the man and told Jenks to give him an education from a school in Tokyo by the time the counter hit zero, or they would both go for a walk inside the forest. Kurama had to admit that the loud constant ticking noise the counter made, along with the speaking "You now have 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23 hours left to live" countdown and so on was a nice touch.

* * *

**Naruto's Mansion First Thing.**

Naruto Namikaze had finished up is morning workout &amp; training session inside his dojo at around 7 and began to get ready for school. Dear Kami it was all he could do not to cry, at the current situation he now found himself in. Against popular belief Naruto had always enjoyed learning new things, but he had and always will be a hands-on type of learner. However at least back in the Ninja Academy, you got to spend most lessons outside and punch the crap out of a training dummy to let the rest out. Here in this world Naruto had already seen enough, to realise that he was now looking at eight hours a day of useless and boring trivia at best and the latest teen mellow drama at worst.

The Blonde had discovered early that the Devil himself had a hand in creating this world, as he had never imagined there could be so many Fan Girls in existence. From what the Ninja had seen on TV about High School, it looked like the entire place would be filled with them and Naruto had an odd idol thought about whether or not he should perform a Warding Ritual in order to ward off Evil Spirits before he left his house?

Because as the "New Kid" in school, then the Blonde would be the new "shiny" in class and the Devil's Spawn would probably flock towards it.

Turning off the water and getting out of his shower, Naruto wrapped a towel around his waist and strode across his bedroom to his closet. Opening up the doors to look upon the rows &amp; rows of clothes, that were all custom made to his own designs by a batch of his clones. Naruto quickly went over the clothes in his closet and picked out a reasonable outfit, that while confortable was also practical and also hid all the efforts of his training. Fan Girls and a lot of muscles was always a very bad combination, Itachi Uchiha had taught the Blonde this.

Itachi may have had mental issues, but the man did give good advice when it came to dealing with the Devils Spawn. The saying of _"The more you show, the more they crow and the less they know, the faster they go." w_as actually patented by that very same Uchiha.

Naruto got dressed in some lose fitting jeans, one of his favourite shirts and placed a baggy sweater over the top. The Ninja once fully dressed, walked over to his bedside table and picked up his wrist bracers. The former ANBU had already found out early, that quite a few places had metal detectors placed around there entrances &amp; exits. The young warrior had to think fast, the first time he walked through one into Seattle Airport and the thing lit up like a Christmas Tree at all the metal in his weapons that he had concealed on himself at the time. So to hide his Kunai &amp; Shuriken better along with his Sword and other items, Naruto had forged himself his bracers. Each was gold and engraved to look like ornate jewellery, but the patterns were actually Seal arrays for item storage. They also had **Chakra Limiters** engraved upon them, to help the Blonde when it came to his Chakra Control out in public. Placing his bracers on, Naruto rolled his wrists and shoulder to readjust, he then picked up his wallet &amp; bag as he passed and headed towards his garage.

Stopping as he got to his garage door, the Blonde picked up one of his long leather trench coats with the Kanji for 'SHADOW' upon the back.

If there was one thing in this new world the Blonde had found himself in that he truly loved, it was motor vehicles. Naruto had always been a fan of great speeds, after all he was the son of the Yellow Flash who just happened to be the fastest man that had ever existed. Well that was until the Orange Storm had surpassed his Father, with his own **Flying Storm God Jutsu**. However seeing as how teleporting to the front gate of Forks High School was out, the Blonde needed other means of transportation to get there and around in general.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had been worried at first, about what actions or things would draw unwanted attention and standout in this world culture? But as it all turned out though, just as long as the Blonde didn't fire off a **Rasengan** in public or something else Chakra related that other people could see, then the Ninja should be golden.

So just like his elaborate home, the Blonde had decided to spoil himself a little and have some fun when it came to transport.

Looking over the 10 vehicles inside his garage, Naruto began to decide which one to use as his town car. The first two or as the Blonde liked to call them his Beasts, his go anywhere do anything transport. One was an out rigged Hummer, the other was a modified Range Rover. Each was huge and towered over everything else inside his garage, both were modified for off road driving which was pointless but fun none the less. Next to them sat his two ladies, looking sleek and sexy. SSC Ultimate Aero with custom flame paintjob and stripped down to all but a gas pedal and steering wheel. Sitting next to her was his McLaren F1, which was the same except for the nitro tank in the boot and turbo button on the steering wheel. Next were Naruto's Business Cars as buying &amp; selling certain things did go a lot easier, when people thought that you were serious and had the cash to back it up. His shiny brand new Aston Martin DB7 and his Audi R8, most certainly did the trick and they were also pretty quick too.

Naruto had already decided though that except for maybe his Land Rover, none of them should be seen around the town if he could avoid it. As blending in was all about being subtle and not drawing unwanted attention to yourself and the Blonde knew that with his new home, he was already pushing his luck as it was. So the Ninja's eyes moved onto the last four vehicles that he had available right now, two more cars and two motorbikes.

Naruto loved riding motorbikes and feeling the wind rushing through his hair at great speed. One was just a bit of junk that the Blonde had been using, to learn all about mechanics and go off road with it. The other was Naruto's most favourite thing to ride inside his garage, when he wanted to relax and unwind a little. His Suzuki Hayabusa with a custom orange paint job and gold flame trim motif, which roared onto one wheel the moment he cranked the throttle.

Unfortunately though it was unusable at the moment, because the cops had already clocked it speeding at over 250 just outside Port Angeles 3 weeks ago and Naruto knew for a fact? That the Forks cops were on the lookout for it, so best to keep his baby indoors for now until he could get her repainted and the heat cooled off a bit.

Sighing to himself once more, at the probable hassle that was going to cause him in the future, the Blonde looked at the last two cars he had available right now. These were his I'm not in a rush, but they still move category. Out of everything else he had, they would draw the least amount of attention to himself in the town but still? A Lotus Elise Convertible and a Ford Mustang Sport are still going to turn heads, as they pulled up to the school.

Shaking his head and making his decision, the Blonde walked over to his Lotus as he tossed his bag into the passenger seat. Placing his left hand on top of the driver's door, the Ninja in one fluid motion hopped over it and landed softly in the driving seat. Buckling up and placing his key into the ignition, the highly tuned engine of his town ride purred into life like a predator. Reaching under the dash, the Blonde pressed the hidden button to open his garage doors, just as his right foot hit the floor and the car exploded out into the world.

* * *

**Forks High School Present Time.**

* * *

Naruto arrived at Forks High School, just in time to hear the bell go signalling first period. As he pulled up a group of girls who looked about fifteen, were standing in front of the entrance. All three of them stared transfixed, as they watched the Blonde get out of his car and the moment they saw him? They giggled together and began to whisper to each other as they ran off, to get to their first classes. All the while looking back and trying to steal glances or two at the new "Hottie".

All the warrior could do as he heard them, was shudder at the prospect of an entire year of that shit as it was going to be brutal. After Kurama had his moment of amusement at the Blondes expense, he wiped a tear away from his eye with one of his tails.

Naruto once more looked up at his furry pain in the ass very annoyed. _"Happy?"_ The question left his lips in a very sarcastic tone.

Kurama looked down at his Vessel with a wide grin. _**"**__**VERY**__**."**_ Another snicker left his throat, but a thoughtful look then passed onto his face. _**"You know you could just disappear and not have to do this. After all there really isn't anyone in this world, who could challenge or even find you. Especially if you did not want them too Kid."**_

Naruto sighed as he made his towards the door and answered. _ "Yea you are right, but I have just gotten used to the idea of using my proper name of Naruto Namikaze and not having to hide it all the time. Then there is the fact that I have already unloaded my __**Storage Seal Matrix**__ and hidden all my Clan &amp; Jutsu Scrolls here. I've set up shop and introduced myself around as a seventeen year old now. So I can't just disappear into thin air without a valid reason when most of what I have to my name now, is linked to my Namikaze Identity and its underage. You know just as well as I do, how ID works here amd with their level of technology? Everything is digital and interconnected regardless of State, Country or Continent. So if I just suddenly pulled a Ninja and disappeared into thin air without a valid reason, then that name and all my assets connected to it? Would then be well and truly burned for at least the next 50 years, regardless of a state change or even a Country and Continent change either."_ Naruto sighed again, as was almost to the School Office by now. _"Anyway I might as well do something to pass the time here and who knows? I might just actually learn something from here."_ Truth be told though, the Blonde was hardly convinced of that.

After all when you have an IQ that makes most of the Nara Clan weep and the ability to create over a thousand copies of yourself to study, train and learn 24/7 for 365 then your Knowledge &amp; Skill base, tend to get built very fast.

Kurama snorted, as he settled back down onto the floor of his cave. _**"Yea well I'm still in favour of conquering this world."**_ The Fox Demon grinned. _**"I bet you three tails, that I could have total control over this world in five years, a decade tops."**_

Naruto snorted in response. _"World Domination here Furball, wouldn't be much of a challenge. Seriously this world relies too much on Technology, Guns &amp; Money and less &amp; less on their own individual strength. Strip away all their Guns &amp; Toys and what do they have left? Simply people who haven't got the first idea about how to fight like a Ninja or a Ninja-Houseplant for that matter."_ Kurama chuckled, as it was true after all. _"All you would need to takeover this world, would be a large enough bankroll to fund the job and then use a couple of __**Tailed Beast Bombs**__ for the grand spectacle. Besides after everything that has happened to me over the last couple of years, then like I've said before some quiet time in a sleepy town wouldn't hurt us any."_

Kurama snorted. _**"True conquest does get boring after a while. It's always the same old destroy this or kill that. Still if you want to shake things up a little, then you can always let me out for a bit of fresh air." **_Inside Naruto's mind the blonde leaped into the air, as he back flipped and landed onto the foxes head once more.

"_You can already leave here whenever you want to Furball. You know full well that you can appear anywhere within the Mansion Grounds, within the__** Summoning Seal **__array anytime you want too."_ The Ninja settled himself back onto the Demons head.

Kurama's eyes looked up to the Blond, as he snorted. _**"Yea but my Chakra is still stuck inside you. I can only have my power back when you open the Seal and channel it to me. Otherwise I am the size of a horse and couldn't even go a round with Shukaku."**_

The Blonde smirked as he opened the door into the School. _"You know Kurama, has no one ever told you that size simply does __**not**__ matter?"_ The Nine Tails growled deep &amp; menacingly in warning, as Naruto chuckled and continued along. _"You already know it's going to be a while before I have the Chakra Control Skill back in order to do that. Right now my Chakra Control is back up to around Kage Level, but given the amount of raw power involved it's still going to take a shit load more time. At least the __**Summoning Seal**__ array lets you have access to a body that's your own for now anytime you want."_

Kurama grumbled. _**"Yes but its sill a prison. Bigger than what that old cage used to be, but it's **__**still**__** a dam cage."**_

Naruto chuckled, as he gave the fox a knowing grin. _"You are still pissed that Thumper keeps taunting you, aren't you?"_

One of Kurama's favourite things to do in this new world was hunt. Added to the fact he got to go after new prey in the Mansions grounds whenever he wanted, meant one happy Chakra Demon or he used to be until the day he met Thumper the bunny rabbit. Kurama always liked hunting rabbits since he was a baby and were one of his favourite prey. Not because they tasted good or because they put up a good &amp; decent fight, but because as a 'Goal' rabbits were always a challenge. To a predator like a Fox it was all about the hunt, stalking, cunning and skill behind the chase not the actual kill. Rabbits while small were very aware, agile, quick and easily spooked, so stalking and catching one was always a challenge.

However Kurama had now met a foe just as quick &amp; cunning as he was, in a brown rabbit that his Vessel had nick named Thumper.

The first meeting between predator and prey did not go very well for the fox. Kurama had just managed to sneak upon the tasty looking morsel, when it all of a sudden panicked and bolted like a bullet deeper into the forest. That little fucker had taken off at such a speed, the Chakra Demon had never seen out of a rabbit before that day. As it headed straight for the boundary line, that encircled the Mansions grounds. Kurama gave chase but to his great surprise was not actually fast enough to catch the little menace, as the fox hurtled headfirst into the invisible barrier like a plane of glass that was his new range limit at great fucking speed. It was as if Thumper knew that it was safe then, as it just sat there in front of the highly &amp; very concussed fox.

Almost as if it was taunting him "saying round one to me sucker".

Since then Thumper has kept making appearances and the chase has been on each time. As he just keeps escaping by the skin of his teeth and keeps rubbing more salt into the foxes wounded pride. And now several months later, after so many failed attempts at trying to catch one stupid annoying little rabbit? Kurama has become more than a little obsessed in his quest.

The Chakra Demon roared out in full fury, as Kurama's nine tails lashed out behind him. _**"MARK **__**MY**__** WORDS **__**KID**__**! I WILL **__**GET**__** that annoying little **__**FUCKER**__**, if it's the **__**LAST**__** thing I **__**DO**__**! I **__**SWEAR IT**__** upon my **__**TAILS**__**!" **_Naruto snickered to himself again as he stepped through the door.

Oh the joys of a **Transformed Shadow Clone** and a prank just like old times. Still the momentary amusement of taunting &amp; tormenting his friend did nothing to alleviate the Blonde of his current situation. So fully prepared to face the boredom of a classroom once again Naruto Namikaze steeled himself, as he entered the Reception Office to get his timetable and start High School.

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Training Results****.**

Naruto Namikaze lost his Abilities when he entered the Twilight Universe, after the **FUCK UP**. Since then he has been training to restore them back to what they used to be. His Abilities will be described &amp; restored in stages as the story goes along and any ability I give him, will have an explanation with it in the same chapter. The rules set out for them like Kurama appearing in the Mansion Grounds at will, must always be stuck to.

_Naruto's Abilities regain so far are._

Taijutsu and all aspects that go along with that i.e. Strength, Speed, Agility, Ninja Movement and Reflexes are all sharper than the finest razor.

Kenjutsu are all again as sharp as they can be and Naruto is surgical when it comes to Ninja Wires, Senbon, Shuriken, Kunai and his Sword

Stealth Skills are also restored to the point that he can remove all traces of himself from the physical environment including scent.

Genjutsu he is immune to as his Natural Defensive abilities (MIND &amp; BODY) remains intact and offensive Genjutsu is what he is currently working on.

Ninjutsu is restored to the point of, Academy &amp; ANBU basics fully re-mastered. Elemental Manipulation for all 5 Elements mastered to the Leaf Stage (Without Over powering them &amp; Mass Collateral / Property Damage) and he can augment his weapons with Wind &amp; Lightning Chakra. He has access to a variety of Elemental Jutsu for all 5 Elements but nothing above C Rank. Time Space Manipulation is restored to Replacement, Body Flicker, Shadow Dance and basic long distance Teleportation (Can only Teleport from one Marker to another while they are NOT moving) re-mastered.

Chakra &amp; Shape Manipulation relearned to the point, that he can form a perfect one handed Rasengan in less than 2 seconds.

Chakra Control re-learned with Leaf Spinning, Tree Walking, Water Walking and Kunai Balancing.

Fuinjutsu is fully re-mastered to all levels.

Healing Ability maxed out to the point that Major wounds or broken bones, heal in seconds and if you chop off an arm or a leg he can re grow it within a minute.

Sage Mode, re-learned Sage Meditation but is not yet at the Skill Level Necessary for Sage Mode.

Jinchuuriki Mode can be used but is a Battle no go at the moment, until he has his Chakra Control back up to the point of a Razors edge.

_Naruto Namikaze Power LEVELS and Modes._

The Young Blonde has several battle states that are STANDBY, ANBU, KAGE, SAGE, JINCHUURIKI.

Standby is his general ability range that he uses at school, when pulling back his Chakra in order to keep himself under the radar.

ANBU is his normal state when he isn't pulling back his Chakra to the bear minimum, in other words Day to Day.

Kage is when he is unlimited. Naruto wears Training &amp; Chakra limiter Seals. So when they are switched off he is at full power.

Sage is when he channels Nature Energy and enters Sage Mode.

Jinchuuriki has 3 modes to it, Active (Flaming with the Basic Seal on him), Warrior (When he has the Cape &amp; Black whisker marks and the Seal is fully open) and finally Tailed Beast (Kurama / Naruto merge BIG GLOWING FOX).

**Overall ALL Bingo book entry.**

Naruto Namikaze aka Shadow, is a Jinchuuriki like no other and far beyond that of a Kage Level S Class Threat.

If you actually see him then **Flee On Sight**, or you can try and Engage using **E****xtreme Caution**, but that's **only** with vastly superior numbers.

More importantly though.

If you actually want to survive a confrontation with him, then you run. You run as fast and as far as humanely possible, especially if you actually piss him off.

* * *

**Omake.** Naruto Uzumaki's, hell on Earth.

Naruto Uzumaki had just returned from Seattle, after making his one thousandth trip, after making that most horrible of discoveries. He didn't want to believe it, he really didn't, but the Blonde could no longer deny the simple fact that it was indeed very true. Currently Naruto Uzumaki was at his makeshift campsite, crying true tears of pain, misery, despair and above all grief at what he had actually lost. Wailing out into the night about how he had already suffered enough, but now on top of everything else now this?

Kurama roared out inside the Blondes mind, as he spoke. _**"Naruto for the love of the Sage Of Six Paths and even Kami herself. **__**SHUT**__** THE **__**FUCK**__** UP!" **_The Nine Tails, had spent the last two hours, covering his ears with his paws.

The wailing Blonde struck by grief, began to cry out even more as he continued to weep. "BUT THERE IS **NO** SUCH THING AS **RAMEN ****HERE****!** WHAT KIND OF A **FUCKED UP** WORLD, DOSEN'T HAVE **RAMEN**?!"

Naruto continued to scream towards the heavens for another two hours, about how was this fair? Screaming and asking about, just what did he ever do to deserve this? After four hours though the Great Nine Tails Chakra Demon had finally reached his limit and had enough. Kurama decided in that moment, to perform an "Intervention "Tailed Beast style and raised his mighty paw over 300 hundred ft. into the air. Then bringing his full strength to bare, he bashed the wailing addict into the Planet once more.

Final score = Planet 3 - Naruto Senju Uzumaki Namikaze **zero**.


	2. Authors Introduction & Prologue

_**Disclaimer.**_

_**I do not own Twilight or Naruto and DO **__**NOT**__** claim to. This is just a fun idea I came up with, that I thought would be cool. So I am going to write it. Any elements that are mine in this story, can be used by anybody. All I ask, is that you try and make them look **__**COOL**__**.**_

* * *

**Prologue****.**

* * *

I had never given much thought about how I was actually going to die before this day. Being what I am, means that there is no end for me only tomorrow. A single day, one long day that will never end for me after my heart once took its last beat over two centuries ago and I became one of the Immortals. After that final heartbeat of my humanity was over, my new sole existence became one frozen day and just like my heart that day would last forever.

"_Or so I had once thought."_

A little under a year ago now, to my surprise what I thought was actually impossible happened once more. My time restarted and my heart that had been frozen and still for over two hundred years began to come alive once more. Now as my sisters and I stand here together inside this cold place, surrounded and trapped on all sides by solid walls and frozen statues with nowhere to run or hide? We had to wait now, as our hearts got closer ready to kill us for the situation we had gotten ourselves in. Alice had just foreseen it and our futures had just disappeared completely from her vision. My heart was almost upon me now, ready to end my time upon this earth.

"_The three of us spun around in fear, as I felt and we all heard my hearts roar of fury."_

Then the solid wall of stone before us, which trapped us within this chamber exploded, with two bright balls of blue light. As the dust and debris flew thought the air, two more statues were blasted into the chamber. Travelling straight through the solid wall of stone and then exploding into dust before their fellow statues which were surrounding us in the centre. Now those locked, ancient and heavy doors in front of us began to open slowly, to reveal our very hearts and very ends standing before us. Rosalie's end was standing on the left, looking large and menacing. Alice's end was standing on the right, looking just as stern and as serious as usual.

"_As for my own heart and my own future end?"_

He was standing directly before me in the middle, with both arms out stretched either side palms flat. As my yellow eyes now locked with his red, I foresaw all our ends in them as my heart growled deep and menacingly. His whiskers were now on full show for all to see, as his trench coat swirled out behind him and he stared me down. Moving his right-hand to bare down his full wrath upon me, he pointed with a single finger. To my frozen sole, it felt as though I was looking at my own personal Guardian Angel.

"_Just before he descends down from Heaven, with Flaming tip wings and Sword Of Vengeance to strike down and lay waste to all before him."_

My Heart and Guardian Angel spoke to me, as he emphasised each word very slowly with a growl. "You are in very big trouble for this, Isabella, Marie, Cullen. In fact all three of you are in enormous trouble! Angry grizzly bears, raging lions and even a pack of starving and rabid wolves, are all going to look tame next to what is waiting for you when we get back home to Forks, believe it!" Both my sisters and I cringed away from those words and the looks our hearts were now giving us.

"_At my hearts frozen glare, I spoke the only words that could possibly save me and my sisters from our currently assigned fates."_

"I love you." Hope rose within me, as my hearts eyebrow began to twitch uncontrollably.

After several long seconds, my Guardian Angel took a deep breath and snorted as he smirked at me. "You know Bella, if I was actually in as much trouble as you three are right now? Then **I** would probably save that one for later and use it with Carlisle and Esme once we get you girls back to America. After all they are the ones who are truly and utterly pissed with you three right now for even coming here in the first place and are defiantly going to kill you this, not us." My Sisters and I had lost all our hope now, as I heard the same thought pass through all our minds together as one.

_"FUCK! WE ARE SSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DEAD!"_

* * *

**Authors Public Notice**.

* * *

Greetings to all and welcome to the start of **Shadow Of Twilight**. Although I have other projects on the go, I plan to finish this story first, before I move on to post another one of my stories. Of course though if there is an act of God, other demands on my time or a, OOOOOOOWWWWW it's a butterfly then?

Now then onto very important business, for the future of this story!

I absolutely love stories, that have a Sci-Fi / Supernatural / Comic Book / Mystical / Magical context to them, but they must have something called a **plot**. Now even something more important to me than that, is the Author of the story actually **sticks** to that very same plot until the end of their story. As such I have no problem at all in a person creating a world in which the sky is green, the grass is blue and ramen tastes like tofu. Just as long, as there is a green sky from beginning to end.

What I'm getting at here people, is the Story Mythology behind Characters, Powers and Worlds.

Take Superman for example, AKA The Man Of Steel. I have no problem with the guy being bulletproof to the point of? You can fire off over a million rounds at him from a Mini-gun and he walks away afterwards without a single scratch on his body. In fact he actually goes one better than that and swallows all those bullets in a single gulp, chews, than spits them all out again twice as fast as before. I have absolutely no problem with that at all in chapter one.

However next, if in chapter two, three or four?

Lex Luthor suddenly pulls out a standard 45 Revolver from nowhere and then blows Superman's ass completely away with a single lead slug-shot to the chest? Then I personally take very great issue with that! What I'm saying here is creating your own Worlds, Characters and Powers is good, but breaking your own rules you set out for them or pre-existing rules for them is very bad. So as such here and now, I'm laying down the following, **Five Commandments Shadow Of Twilight**.

From this point on and all the way through this story, these rules will not be broken and are **Final**.

_**1**__**st**__** Commandment is the Food Chain**__._

Vampires, Werewolves and Shape Shifters used to be the biggest &amp; badest things in the Twilight Universe. Please not the keyword there, used to be, as that was before my Naruto's entry into the Twilight Universe and such he is now **king**.

Naruto vs. any Vampire means **dead** vampire period. Naruto vs. the Volturi, the Southern Newborn Armies and every other Vampire on the face of the planet in a 1000 – 1 fight? Means the total end of the entire Vampire Race!

As such on the Food Chain, Naruto always trumps a Vampire, Werewolf or Shape Shifter.

_**2**__**nd**__** Commandment is the Vampires Powers &amp; Abilities**__._

The Vampire Powers will be the same as in original Twilight, except for **one** exception per character.

**Alice Cullen** will have her Physic Ability, but she cannot see Naruto clearly. As he comes from a different Dimension / Universe, the Ripple Of Fate cannot bind him in this New World. Because of this he is blurry to Alice unless under certain conditions, then he becomes fuzzy with a few flashes. She can see around Naruto into the future, but when someone directly interacts with him in the moment, then they disappear from Alice's sight just like the Wolves.

**Jasper Cullen** will have his Empathic Ability also and can it to sense or influence Naruto's emotions, but **only** and I do mean **only**, if and when Naruto actually allows him to do so.

**Bella Cullen** will actually have Edward's Mind Reading Ability in this story. However as I have categorized this as a Genjutsu (Ability Of The Mind), Naruto is immune due to ANBU conditioning for Mental Defences to prevent Access or Influence in other words he has the only silent mind to her.

The same goes for Jasper, as emotional control and mental fortitude always has been and always will be a key part of his status as a Jinchuuriki. Naruto does have the option to lower these defences, to allow either Bella or Jasper to read or influence him. However this is always done on Naruto's terms **only**, not theirs.

_**3**__**rd**__** Commandment is Base Abilities when it comes to Naruto's vs. Vampire**__._

Naruto's everyday ANBU State, when he isn't pulling back his Chakra to the bare minimum equals the Physical Speed as Bella and the same Physical Strength as Emmett.

As shush a Naruto / Bella race would end in a tie or close finish. A Naruto / Emmett arm-wrestle would end in a tie or both would have to really work to earn a win. Naruto's general senses of Sight, Smell and Hearing all match the Vampires, but he can also decrease of increase them due to chakra application.

However when Naruto turns off his **Limiter Seals** and goes full Kage Level without restraint, then he actually has a standard set 10 – 1 Strength &amp; Speed advantage over both of them.

There is a general issue with Venom, a will it affect him or won't it affect him issue? But that is a plot element for the future that I intend to play with a little.

_**4th Commandment is Kurama's attitude on the World in general.**_

The Nine Tailed Demon Fox Kurama has that same loveable, along with extremely cuddly attitude he had, the night he attacked the Leaf Village and killed thousands of people at Naruto's birth. So if it ever comes down to a simple choice, of walking the long way around New York City all to avoid a seen of mass panic and total utter chaos, or walking through New York because it's simply quicker? All the while squishing everything is his path as he went along, simply because it come under his paws without giving a fuck what he stepped on?

Then Kurama would simply **squish**, then** squish** some more!

Then after he had squished his way in, through and out of New York City? The Fox would stop off at Liberty Island, so he could use the Statue Of Liberty as a toothpick, to get all of the bones out of his teeth. Dental Hygiene happens to be very important to a Demon, especially a Fox like Kurama.

As such Kurama actually cares very little for others, except Naruto. As the Young Warrior has done more than just simply earned his respect. If any and I do mean any Vampires, Werewolves, Shape Shifters or even the Humans, actual do piss Kurama off? Then the poor unfortunate fool, **will** find out personally first-hand through a **Tailed Beast Bomb** to their very ass, exactly why Kurama is called a Demon.

The only exception to this rule is Bella Cullen herself, simply because of Naruto's feelings towards her granting such a privilege. However even she could only push so far with the back talk, otherwise Kurama would eat Bella whole and then head off to New York City to use his new favourite toothpick.

_**5th Commandment is characters from the Naruto Universe, popping up here in the Shadow Of Twilight Universe.**_

Sasuke Uchiha and Obito Uchiha are dead and good riddance! I have never been an Uchiha Fan and never will be an Uchiha Fan. It's actually physically impossible to write any kind of Naruto fanfiction, in any form and the **not** bash Sasuke Uchiha or the entire Uchiha Clan with the except for Itachi.

_Trust me on this one, it really is, I have actually tried, o so how I have tried!_

So as far as **Shadow Of Twilight** is concerned, the entire Uchiha Clan is both Dead and Buried, with their pink-eye no longer existing throughout all of creation as I make fun and bash the crap out of them when I'm in the mood to do so.

Some Naruto characters will be included, but mostly in flashbacks as a means to move the Depth &amp; Development of my **own** Naruto Character along. I do have a few Ideas along with some Options about bringing in a couple of **Specific** characters from the Naruto Universe towards the end.

I have not yet however, made any final decision about this because I have a few different options about how to develop the story as we go along. So the true rule for this is Wait &amp; See, as personally I don't like spoilers to a story I'm reading so as a rule I don't give them out, unless asking for a second opinion on an idea or concept I'm currently working on.

As for doing Dialogue and such, I will only being doing that with the main Characters or as a means to move the Story along so mostly interaction between the Predators &amp; Food (in other words the Little People / Humans in general) will be paragraphed rather than word for word, unlike my main character interactions. So Now that we have all been brought up to speed and we know where we stand for the future?

_Then let's get on with the show._


	3. Ch 1 Trails, Torments and FUBAR

_**Disclaimer.**_

_**I do not own Twilight or Naruto and DO **__**NOT**__** claim to. This is just a fun idea I came up with, that I thought would be cool. So I am going to write it. Any elements that are mine in this story, can be used by anybody. All I ask, is that you try and make them look **__**COOL**__**.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1, The Trails, The Torments and The FUBAR****.**

* * *

Naruto's first day at his new high school this morning, had started off with Kurama laughing his ass off at the Blonde. Then that laughter had only increased further, when the Blonde entered the reception of Forks High School and came face to face with Miss Cope the Receptionist. Naruto Namikaze immediately recognised the tell-tale sign in the older women in front of him, having already been intimate with this particular drawback of being a "Chakra Monster", the sexual attraction and high arousal of the opposite sex. To put it simply the more Chakra you have, then more it provokes the animalistic tendencies of attraction in others and for Naruto that meant?

Kami had actually cursed the Blonde with rabid Fan Girls, which were instantly attracted to his huge ass Chakra Capacity, or maybe it was actually the Devil, Karma, Destiny or Fate?

However given the whole hate the Nine Tails agenda and the general villagers kill the Demon crusades in the town square, mostly rational thought overrode and then cancelled out this effect back in the Leaf Village. Well that was until Naruto had changed the perception of himself with the general population and then moved out of the Shadows as the Fourth Hokage's Legacy and after that? The young Blonde then had to begin relying upon a daily basis, those very survival techniques taught to him by Itachi Uchiha years before as one of his ANBU trainers. Add into the mix that quite a few MILF's in the Leaf Village once had a serious Fan Girl crush on his Father, along with his Mission History as a Ninja? All meant that Naruto Namikaze was no stranger when it came to a woman's sexual desires.

However with that look upon Miss Cope first thing this morning even he had felt violated to such a level, that went far beyond the feared **Leaf Style One Thousand Years Of Death**!

Then when the Blonde's extra senses kicked in and he practically could feel all that lust, sexual frustration and tension oozing out of the older women's body, as she hungrily eye-raped him like a piece of raw meat? His furry pain in the ass was so kind enough, to project into his Vessel very mind a mental picture of what the animal in front of him was probably thinking of at that very moment in time. Upon which the Chakra Sensor mentally cringed, with a recoil factor the force of a whiplash! Because with any ability there is always a price to pay, along with drawbacks and a downside that goes right along with them and for Naruto feeling the primal animal lust, of someone he wouldn't touch with even Sasuke's Kunai?

Was a very steep price to fucking pay, in this Ninja's humble opinion, believe it!

So the Blonde discreetly activated his sensory, along with **Chakra Limiter Seals** on his Bracers to enter his Standby Mode as he calls it. As by cutting off and pulling back his entire Chakra flow to his senses, Naruto could reduce the detection area of his Ninja Spidey Senses down to 5 ft. max. As a plus it also blocked most of those primal reactions, because his raw Chakra was undetectable after that if you didn't know it was already there or what to look for. The only drawback from a Ninja POV with doing this came in the form of his normal senses of Sight, Sound and Smell being also reduced &amp; limited. However given the choice between feeling the emotions &amp; impulses of sexually frustrated Older Women and Hormonal Teenagers for the rest of the day, or not being able to Smell, See or Hear clearly for up to a mile away?

Naruto would choose to pay that price willing any day of the week because after all in some situations like this, it's true what they say. "Ignorance is bliss."

So this morning once the Ninja had automatically readjusted himself to the reduced sensory Information, the Empath made a mental note to never be alone in her office with this woman again ever and coughed loudly to get her mind out of the gutter. A moment later a very embarrassed Ms Cope returned back to the land of the sane and none perverted, as she handed over a slip of paper, map of the school and timetable of classes. Naruto politely thanked her and then made a strategic withdrawal, all the while covering his rear as he left the predators lair and headed off to his first class.

Naruto had chosen his lessons with care in the school, because after all there is only so much you can learn from a book or from watching people from afar. Sooner or later you need to personally interact with them like this on a daily basis, in order to iron out the kinks in your knowledge base and perfect your trade. So because of this the Blonde had tried to pick lessons in this school that would serve him well for the future if he could, rather than just simply to pass the time.

Language was always an important Skill to have, so he had put himself up for English, Literature and Spanish. He was translating from his mother tongue into a new one after all, so he needed to make sure that he had bridged the Language gap properly. Also seeing as how he had a New World to explore in the future, he thought he might as well begin learning other languages in order to blend in better. Spanish was one of the most popular languages according to his now holy Google, so out of limited options at the School he picked that.

The Genius &amp; Prodigy had a love for new knowledge, particularly Sciences and inventing brand new Jutsu. As such Naruto Namikaze had also put himself up for this Wolds big three Sciences of Chemistry, Biology and Physics. Having an IQ that made most of the Nara Clan weep combined with his clones for research and study, meant that he had already learned most of his own worlds knowledge in those areas and being here in this **World Of Technology**, meant that there were new fields for him to explore and study in the future. Yet again though just like translating from his mother tongue, Naruto needed to make sure he had bridged the science gap properly too at the very basics. Last but not least, Naruto had put himself up for Gym and one optional credit.

Standing outside his first classroom this morning the young Blonde looked down at his class timetable and had to admit to himself, that at least on paper it didn't look too bad at all so he might be able to survive this. Naruto got himself mentally prepared for the torment of being the new 'shiny' to begin and as such the warrior that had faced down on a daily basis Monsters, Demons and even the occasional God from time to time in the past without so much as a batted eyelash?

Took that final breath of Hope he'd received from his timetable and knocked on the door.

As the new student marched into the classroom and handed his attendance slip to his first teacher Mr Mason? The chakra sensor took a subtle glance around the English Classroom through his peripheral vision and that final breath of hope he had just taken, was then immediately bitch-slapped straight the fuck out of him **hard**! Nothing but grateful, that he had already pulled back his Ninja Spidey Sense to the bare minimum and a 5 ft. range limit as the eyes of all the girls had lit up like all their birthdays and Christmases had come early in a single day and at the same time the eyes of the boys darkened and narrowed.

In that very moment Naruto genuinely felt a great sense of pity, for any Empath or anyone else for that matter, with extra senses like his own who found themselves in such a place. As the sheer amount of hormones, along with the mood swings within that very room in this moment, would drive any person nuts within the hour. This all happened of course as his furry pain in the ass, was once more rolling around his cave floor in hysterics bombarding him with the metal pictures yet again.

Mr Mason had Naruto introduce himself to the class and then pointed him towards an empty seat between a Girl with glasses and a small Asian Kid. The sensor internally shuddered, as at that range he would be within 5 feet of both of them and be in for a rough hour of feeling whatever they did. Naruto with a practiced ease centred himself entirely against the oncoming shitstorm about to hit him head-on like a ten ton freight train, as he walked over to the desk making sure not to make eye contact with anyone and give off a calm demeanour, of someone who was relaxed and comfortable to the situation.

Smiling slightly to his new neighbours to break tension, he pulled out a chair and sat down as he began getting his books out of his bag. Mentally fully prepared the chakra sensor felt those around him and was actually pleasantly surprised with a silver lining. While they were both bursting with curiosity, they each had cool along with warm natures that Naruto actually found quite calming. After a quick introduction to each other, Naruto learned their names were Angelia Weber and Ben Cheney.

Unfortunately though as with every situation that the Blonde had ever found himself in, there is always a price to pay and downside to the silver lining that the Devil, Karma, Fate or Destiny seem to give him on a daily basis.

First when Naruto actually started paying attention, as Mr Mason began to explain the course for the following year and once the Man finished? It finally and truly sunk into the Blondes head, he really was in for a rough year of boredom at the very least, if all his other classes would be the same as this one. So the Former ANBU at the time knowing he wouldn't need his full brainpower or attention, settled down inside his mind to start off his daily Shogi match against Kurama and began to run ANBU Tactical Scenarios through his mind using the School as enemy territory. Second as the class progressed through the hour, the chakra sensor got very annoyed as he kept feeling the curiosity keep spiking around him.

Naruto had already spotted, that both Angelia and Ben would glance in his general direction then look away quickly with the hope of not being noticed. It wasn't until the empath realised that he was not the centre of their focus, that he understood the situation. It seemed that he had unfortunately sat in-between two Hinata's and each were drawn to the other and to the Blonde whenever they glanced at each other and looked away like that? It felt to him through his sensor ability like someone kept poking him in the back of the head. Eventually shit like that gets to the point just through human nature, you turn around and punch that son of a bitch full in the face for it!

So after 20 minutes when Naruto's right fist **did** actually form, the Blonde made another mental note to sit on the end next lesson or whenever these two were around him general from now on.

After his first lesson was over, Ben tried to make idle chitchat with Naruto as the pair walked along to their next class together American History. The Blonde answered him in a friendly manner, all the while skilfully redirecting Ben's questions into safer areas that gave nothing away about himself, just yet and Naruto smiled politely to people as they passed him by.

Naruto kept on smiling until they unfortunately met up with one of Ben's friends named Mike Newton. The moment the Empath first got within 5 feet of Newton this morning it was all he could do, not too literally **Rasengan** his arrogant ass into oblivion. Then the guy opened his mouth to speak and after that? The ANBU Assassin began to plot how to get rid of the body in a "Tragic Car Crash".

As deep within his very soul, the primal **FIRE** and Demonic Bloodlust rose up immediately at the manipulative and petty nature in front of him when Mike had first laid his eyes upon the Blonde. The Chakra Sensor with a temper problem for arrogant pricks however, managed to ride out the waves of the violent shitstorm within himself, as he refocused his internal compass needle &amp; pendulum back towards Ben direction once more and let that **ICE** of his calm &amp; warm nature refill him again, as the ocean of chaos calmed back down to a comfortable level as a result.

So having managed to control his impulses to purge the world of the "Prick" disease, Ben introduced the two and Mike Newton smiled warmly as he held out his hand to the new guy. Naruto took the hand and had to stop himself from laughing his ass off out loud, as Newton tried to squeeze obviously in vain attempt to prove and then reinforce the social pecking order of things to the new guy through the preverbal alpha pissing contest.

So the Ultimate Weapon which in the past had made entire armies of monsters and trained warriors piss themselves just by sneezing took up his challenge and thus?

He gave a warm friendly smile right back to the arrogant prick and squeezed a little bit harder than then Mike and immediately Newton started to wince. As his hand got crushed by the new guy and he quickly tried to withdraw his challenge, upon which a second longer than what was probably necessary Naruto let him go and chuckled under his breath as he watched Newton out of the corner of his eye flex his fingers to try get some feelings back into them. Ben who had stood behind the pair snickered too, obviously amused at the exchange and the chakra sensor then felt Ben's true feelings towards Newton. Small town politics seem to dictate, that you had to be polite and friendly to people regardless even if you wanted to kill the prick yourself, as it seemed that Ben wasn't fooled by Newton's nice guy act either.

So after the "Top Dog" contest, the three of them then carried on to their next class together with Mike now firing off questions at Naruto and with the Ninja giving none committal answers in response. All while he placed the finishing touches on his plans about Newton's future gruesome death and as they finally arrived at the Class? Mike &amp; Ben went to take their seats, as Naruto approached the female teacher, Miss Vick's with his attendance slip.

Karma was indeed being a very cruel old bitch today, yes sir she was.

As again the sexual tension, along with the frustration came off the over 50's women in front of him and hit the Blonde square like a ton of brick and his furry pain in the ass began his laughter along with the mental pictures once more. Naruto gave another subtle cough, to get his new history teachers attention off his body, after which she signed his note and had him introduce himself to this class. The new guy gave the same introduction as before and moved to an empty seat in the back row of the classroom where luckily the Shinobi would be sitting alone for this lesson.

So he could concentrate on getting himself properly centred again after meeting Newton and his new history teacher.

A few minutes later happy that his Demonic killing urges were back under control at this time, Naruto returned his concentration inward to continue his game of Shogi with Kurama. It was time to finally wipe that smirk off his face once and for all, or at least until something else happened that amused the Great Nine Tails enough at Naruto's personal expense of course.

* * *

**History Class, Inside Naruto's Mindscape.**

* * *

Kurama yawned as he looked down onto the board, as he moved a piece with one of his tails. **"So how are you enjoying your first day so far?"**

Naruto snorted sarcastically. "It has been awesome believe it! After all I have been eye-raped by two women in their 50's, stuck in-between two love struck teenagers that can't even make eye contact with one another, all the while the guy at the front of the room tried to bore me to death and peal paint off the walls at the same time. Then I met this schools version of Sasuke Uchiha and had to literally hold myself back from killing that arrogant prick where he stood and right now?" Naruto moved his Bishop. "One of those two women who wants to violate me on a level it would take more than a year under a shower to become clean again afterwards, is now trying her best to bore me to death and peal paint off the walls, all the while trying to sneak a glance at me when she thinks no one is looking. For future reference any Identity I take up next time will be at least 21, that way I will never have to go back to school again."

Kurama snorted, as he chuckled. **"You have always been a hands-on type of learner for that's sure. Still I don't see why you are so against being in places like these? Well besides the boredom anyway."** The Fox smirked as he moved his Rook.

Naruto shrugged as he answered. "Jealously mainly, unlike those around me there is no actual place for me here and of all their eyes are closed, while mine are open to the truth. Because of that **I** actually don't belong anywhere near this school or this entire world for that matter either." Seeing the look on the Foxes face, the Blonde explained. "These people here in this school use basic words in order to describe what they see, when they look at themselves in the mirror or the very world that exists around them. As such they only use words like Black &amp; White, Good &amp; Evil, Hero's &amp; Villain's and they combine those words together in order to build the foundation of their **Illusions Of Reality**. To them Evil does exist, but it's only within others, Good also exists but it's only within themselves. Because of that black &amp; white view, when they actually do look at themselves in a Mirror? All they see looking back at them, is what they want to see in the first place and not what is actually there underneath it. As such these people in this school are nothing more than children, who look at themselves along with the World around them through eyes that are nothing but closed, innocent and covered in that very lie of black &amp; white. The reason I'm jealous of that, is because unlike them? I never had, believed or can even see that black &amp; white lie anymore when I look at myself, them or the very world around me." The Ninja moved is Knight.

Kurama looked thoughtful as he spoke. **"So the reason to just why you are actually jealous of them, is simply because they don't see what you do?"** The cunning and sly fox moved his Gold.

Naruto shuck his head. "No". The Blonde Warrior moved a Pawn, to block Kurama's Bishop. "Dad used to say that a Civilian looks at the surface of a problem only, a Ninja looks underneath that, but a true Shinobi looks even deeper to find the source. To the Child that looks at the Playground they see trees, grass, benches, swings &amp; roundabouts. When the Child looks at the School or the Classroom? They see the chalkboard at the front of that class and the walls that both surround and protect them and when they look at those very walls? All they see is the plaster-boards covering the very bricks and mortar used to build it. When a Ninja looks at the same things they do, we see something completely different. That there is more to that playground then meets the eye, that there is more to those walls, than just simple bricks and mortar. When I look with completely open eyes I actually see hope, suffering, blood, pain, war, sacrifices, death and then hope again once more. The truth is, that there is no School or Playground, because the Black &amp; White exist in us all regardless of Age, Childhood or Innocence and we are but Grey."

Kurama chuckled, as he smirked at the Blonde. **"Well aren't you just the bright little ray of sunshine this morning?"** The Fox calmly moved a Pawn next to his King, as not to tip his hand.

The Blonde snorted in response, as he moved his Silver. "I was speaking in Metaphors you dam walking carpet." Kurama moved his Gold and looked at his Vessel about to speak, but the Ninja cut him off with a smirk. "Before you ask Furball, a metaphor is a big word that symbolises something and symbolises is another big word Furball and it means."

The Fox growled and cut him off. **"I know what Metaphor and Symbolise mean smartass."** Naruto chuckled as Kurama huffed.

The Blonde looked over the Shogi Board, at his inner Demon. "These people around us now have absolutely no idea just how their very actions in day to day life and choices they make can actually affect all those other lives around themselves. Because of that to them, the most important question they actually have in life is? Bitch just where can I buy those shoes?" The Demon snorted, at the girly impersonation that his Vessel had just expertly performed. "Or like totally I wonder just how fast the new guy's Lotus can go? Whereas me? I have many and far bigger problems to actually worry about, like just exactly what would happen to them and this World in general if I ever lose control and go full blown Chakra Demon on it. After all when compared to the world I came from, this one and its people are for more fragile and very easy from me to brake if I'm not very careful. So when **I** take any action, I can always see the outcome and very consequences of those choices I make. They however can't see squat, because inside their own little personal **Illusions Of Reality** it is a place where there is actually no evil and only good, as they permanently live in that moment of Childhood Black &amp; White. It's not just those in this school that live like that either, from what I have seen so far most of this World does in fact."

Kurama snorted in disgust at that. "**Humans have always been selfish creatures Naruto. If it doesn't affect them personally, then they hardly ever care Kid."** The Fox looked thoughtful, as he continued to speak. **"You know, you could have that moment of Childhood Black &amp; White as you put it in this World Kid. After all no one here has any idea about your past, what you have done or even what you are so unlike what happened back in the leaf? To the adults here you are nothing more than just another innocent child that's an orphan."**

Naruto's eyes narrowed, as he moved his Queen to the centre of the Board. "Do you even know what I am up to right now in the outside world, while we are playing here and now?" Kurama shuck is head in the negative.

Naruto's and Kurama mental connection was such, that although Kurama could share Naruto's senses when he wanted too? The Blonde also had the option to cut the Fox off, if he so wanted to for privacy. Added to these facts that Kurama could now appear outside his Vessel at will, inside the Mansion Grounds whenever he wanted? All meant that the Nine Tails, no longer has a need to share Naruto's senses for outside information. Because of that mostly he will only share Naruto's senses when something interesting happens or like this morning when busting his Vessel chops.

Naruto began to bring his furry companion up to speed. "Since the moment I entered this School, I have actually gone into full ANBU Tactical Planning Mode. The building that we are currently sitting in, is separate from the main school building and while I was walking to it with Ben &amp; Mike I paced the distance off and the distance between the two buildings door to door, is precisely 107 meters 23 cm 6 millimetres. This building itself is over 200 meters from the surrounding woods to the north, south and west. To the east though the distance is around 132 meters give or take an inch or two. Since I've been sitting here, I have created a batch of shadow clones that are currently crawling above us in the overhead space inside the ceiling. Those clones has been carrying out specific orders that I gave before creating them, then dispelling themselves along with creating more clones when needed, in order to keep me up to date with their Mission progress and to perform Secondary tasks. Through them I now have a complete layout of this building that is far more accurate along with detailed, than any set of blueprints you would be able to find anywhere. I have both detailed and real-time information about the layout of each classroom from above as well as below, how many people each currently has inside them and the exact positions of every person. So I can tell you right now if you asked, that there are 8 rooms in this building that are now occupied with a combined total of 89 people in them, 10 teachers and 79 students. Out of those 89 people 58 are male, 35 are left-handed, 47 have black hair, 12 are wearing glasses, 26 are wearing rings and there is also **one** spider climbing the glass in the window to my left 3 rooms down the hall. The average neck height of each person from the ground is 4 ft. 3 inches due to their seated position and each person within the classrooms is an average of 3 ft. apart and in rank &amp; file formation running 36 degrees from East to West. The only exception to that is the classroom directly behind me which has Angelia in it. Those people are in a horseshoe formation, with Angelia sitting 224 degrees directly behind me third from the front. There is also a Janitors closet at the end of the building with access only from the outside and my clones have already cleared out all the tools out of there, along with the cleaning supplies and put up several seal arrays to bar entrance, prisoner restraints and a sound barrier to prevent a single noise from escaping within once the door is shut again." All humour along with any other emotion was now gone from the Ninja's face.

Naruto Namikaze's eyes began to grow cold as he continued. "My Clones have also placed Seals at strategic points over the classrooms and along the only corridor to gain access to them. I can now trigger any of those seals at will by sending a simple Chakra Pulse targeted at specific locations. If I send a Chakra Pulse to my left, then the **Smoke Seals** will release a blast of Black Cover Smoke into the classrooms and reduce visibility for all within down to zero. If I send a Chakra Pulse to my right, then my **Paralysis Seals** will release that nerve agent I managed to whip up last week which paralyses its victims within 3 seconds, depending on the amount inhaled and the person's body weight &amp; mass. If I send a Chakra Pulse down, then the **Explosive Tags** that are now attached to the very gas lines that run under this building will blow, levelling the building completely and in the process killing all within a towering inferno. Lastly if I send a Chakra Pulse up, then it actives my **Poison Gas Seals** and release DXT into the building, which as you know is the most lethal and deadly poison known to a Ninja. Using the real-time information I have from my Seals, along with my Clones and using my current sitting position as a starting point? I've calculated that the most efficient means for me to eliminate all targets within this building, in the minimum amount of time possible? Would be to use 10 Kunai tipped with Lighting Chakra to penetrate straight through the walls. I have already calculated each Kunai's trajectory and that they would kill at least 7 people each, including everyone in this classroom with the exception of Ben Cheney and Mike Newton. From start to finish, after I have thrown the first Kunai and it hits its last target, until I throw the last Kunai and it hits its last target, the time taken would be less than 0.6 seconds and after that? Out of those original 89 people, 73 will be dead which leaves me with 16 targets, to either Eliminate OR Capture/Extract for future Interrogation for Information. My clone are ready in full breach positions above those 16 individual targets, with orders to eliminate 13 of them by head decapitation and to capture then extract the other three. So right now myself along with my Clones are currently holding positions at alert status one and the moment I send out A Chakra Pulse in any direction?"

Naruto's eyes were now flat, cold and without mercy. "All **hell** will break loose and literally 5 seconds after the smoke clears? Out of those original 89 people only three will be left alive." The Ninja's eyes now looked as though, Naruto's very soul had left its body and Kurama actually shivered at the look in those eyes of former FOX of the Leaf.

The former ANBU Captain and War Veteran finished off his current tactical brief. "The three that I've decided are to be extracted from the classrooms are Ben Cheney, Angela Webber and Mike Newton. The clones have orders to relocate them back to Janitors closet and secure them there facing one another for Onsite field interrogation. Given the size of the room within and the amount of space between each prisoner, the needed mental effect of being trapped with no escaped should start immediately once the door is shut. I've already decided to use Ibiki's sensei's method of the Prisoners Dilemma to brake them and split my targets into two the Third Person and Information. I also intend to use Anko's favourite of pealing the skin from your prisoner, as you burn their raw flesh with an intense flame, to cause the maximum amount of pain and thus a lot of screams. That's why I've had my clones put up that sound barrier to prevent detection, so as not disturbed while I'm working because in five minutes time? I personally intend to go to work on Mike Newton, with a pair of Kunai &amp; Blowtorch and while I have that arrogant prick in extreme physical pain and utter agony? I intend to make both Ben &amp; Angela watch and thus begin to apply the psychological pressure in order to brake them, because they are my actual true information targets and the reason why I've chosen Ben &amp; Angelia for interrogation? Is because they care about each other and there's a genuine feeling of love along with a connection there, which I can exploit to break them quickly under field conditions. But mentally breaking a prisoner to extract information is always a very delicate process with a tenable position at best. Because it's all about the strength &amp; resolve of the prisoners mind Vs. the strength &amp; resolve of the interrogators mind and any form of weakness shown on either side always increases the strength, power, position and resolve of the other. So when you are Interrogating people that genuinely care about each other? Then physical violence is never a good idea to use against them, in order to break them because during the interrogation process itself, the moment always comes when the Bluff or Call comes into play. If the Prisoner **Calls** and the Interrogator hurts one of them, then the others fuck you factor kicks in. If the Interrogator **Bluffs** and doesn't follow through after the Prisoner calls, then they give away their power of the situation because the Prisoners then thinks you are nothing but a pussy and you don't have the stones or stomach for the task at hand. That's why I've select to use Ibiki's sensei's method of the Prisoners Dilemma for Torture &amp; Interrogation, by using the Third Person approach and by going to work on the Third Person first, which in this case is Mike Newton? I demonstrate to both Ben &amp; Angelia that I have both the stones and Stomach for the task at hand, all without physically hurting them and thus their fuck you factor doesn't kick in during the process. That way neither of them wants the Bluff or Call moment at all because they already believe they have the answer to it and instead of that bond giving strength? You have turned that connection they hold into a weakness and move into Psychological Torture so instead of the fuck you, it moves to the no don't as you slid the Kunai over the skin and after that? All you need to do is slit the throat of the Third Person to demonstrate your Final Resolve and watch as your Information targets begin to squeal as you show them the different flame setting on the blowtorch. My clones have already placed the **Lie Detector Seals** on the restraints for both Ben &amp; Angela, to monitor their responses to questions that I've just this moment decided to ask them." Kurama's mouth was now open wide, as his eyebrows were raised.

It was not very often that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze could surprise The Nine Tailed Demon Fox. After all the two knew each other, on a level which went far beyond anything that was considered remotely normal even in the **World Of Shinobi** and when Kurama in that moment connected to the ANBU's Senses? To say the Fox was actually surprised would be an understatement, as everything was now primed and ready just like Naruto had described to him and what's more? There was only one single thought and feeling running through his Vessel along with all his shadow clones at that very moment, which was kill.

Shadow looked up at his inner Demon over the Shogi Board. "As of right now Furball, I am fully locked and loaded to perform a full-scale tactical breach of this entire building and in the proses? Eliminate 86 Identified targets, along with conducting a full Torture &amp; Interrogation session all so simply achieve objectives that just made up on a whim. So does that really sound like somebody who belongs inside a high school surrounded by children or playing with them in a playground to you?" Naruto gestured to Kurama that it was his move.

Kurama chuckled darkly at the Ninja's question. **"It all depends on just what lesson they are teaching in that classroom or what game they are playing in that playground."** The Demon Fox grinned, as he moved his Knight to take Naruto's Rook. **"So much for a low profile in this world though. I mean if you are going to go ahead and pull that trigger to massacre this school, then you're cover here will be blown sky high but at least I get to have some fun in the future though I suppose. Just out of curiosity though, what have you decided to ask those two Ben &amp; Angelia? While you make them watch you peel and then cook this Mike Newton alive?"** Kurama genuinely thought that whatever it is then it must be important, after all his Vessel was now in full blown KILL MODE to find it out!

_The temperature and very air inside the cave within the Blondes mind was now ice cold. As the Blonde ninja breathed, steam was being created upon the very air in front of him as it just hung there like a heavy mist._

Naruto Uzumaki leaned over the game board, as Kurama learned forward intently to listen and almost nose to nose now the Blonde answered with a truly dead and soulless look in his eyes. "Have they ever heard of Ramen? If so, then just where can I actually get it?"

_Crickets began to chirp._

The Nine Tails dropped to the floor in that instant, as the Blonde just smirked to himself and took Kurama's Rook with his Bishop. The great Nine Tails had seen many things in his 3000 plus years of existence and met many people and yet moments like these? He could definitely say without any shadow of a doubt that he had truly never met any other like his Vessel before now. The Blonde watched as the light &amp; soul returned to the Fourth Hokage's Legacies eyes, as his furry pain in the ass picked himself back up of the floor.

* * *

Inside Classroom C2**.**

Within the classroom of the outside world, Naruto yawned and then scratched the back of his left ear as the Blonde began to twirl his pen in-between his fingertips. To anyone that looked in his general direction, he gave the impression of being completely and utterly bored, however the Blonde at the back of the classroom was a Ninja and as such? Then even with the slightest action, then one must always look deeper because, those simple, yet quite ordinary body gestures?

Was Naruto's Uzumaki Namikaze's own personal code which he had created, in order to send out covert messages, along with new orders to his shadow clones without detection or the need to create any more and thus waste chakra to do so.

(**New Orders**. End simulation, stand-down, status three, confirm).

A few moments later, Naruto received memories from two of his clones confirming the new orders, as the Blonde continued to twirl his pen in his fingertips.

(**New Objective**. Conceal **Smoke and Information Seals**, remove all others, confirm task when completed).

A few moments later the Blonde received the memories of the clones which had removed all the **Paralysis Seals**, **Explosive Tags**, **Poison Seals**, along with putting back all the tools into the Janitors closet leaving it just as good as new. Naruto continued to twirl his pen, as he issued his next Operation Directives to his personal army.

(**New Mission**. Prime Replacement, Prepare plan P37, target Blonde 2, use CQ concealment, distraction / prime switch, withdraw / relocation to location S, Not Drill live fire, update when ready, proceed on my signal).

Naruto's sensitive ears heard a snicker come from directly above his head, which came from inside the ceiling where his shadow clone was positioned to relay the originals orders on to all the others. A second later when the message was relayed on to them all, the Blonde could hear snickers of 20 clones all around him.

Just as Naruto Uzumaki's own lips twitched, as he fought off the chuckle picturing what was about to happen in a few minutes and coughed loudly instead. (LAUGH LATER, **zero** traces, just, get, it, **done**!)

* * *

**Back Inside Naruto's Mindscape.**

* * *

Naruto then returned his full focus inward and upon seeing that I am going to beat the annoying Blonde look in Kurama's eyes began to explain. "I am who I am Furball. After you ask your first real and big question in life, then your eyes begin to open with each answer you get. No matter how others choose to see you after that, it doesn't matter because the only thing that truly matters is how you choose to see yourself in the mirror. I've Seen &amp; Done things that no one can truly understand or even believe, especially from this World and my life has had more than its fair share of those defining moments in it. As such on the left-hand I'm a highly trained Assassin, Soldier, Warrior, Killer and Ultimate Weapon which has taken enough lives and spilled enough blood to drown the Deepest Ocean forever. But on the right-hand however I'm a Protector, Peace Maker, Builder, Prankster and Guardian that has saved countless lives with my actions, Hero to many and the Savoir of the entire Shinobi World"

The Nine Tailed Fox just looked dumbfounded at his Vessel, as the Blonde shrugged. "But when I look at myself in the mirror all I see is the Grey and that one person's Hero is just another's Villain. I've Seen &amp; Done far too much now, to just simply close my eyes again and return to Childhood Black &amp; White like those around me. As I have too many answers about myself, along with the true nature of other people in general to ever go back to being something remotely innocent. Oh and by the way carpet that's also checkmate, believe it!" Kurama was now once more cursing under his breath, as he absolutely hated losing in any contest at all.

Yet in as of the now 3 years or so, he had been playing Shogi with his Vessel? He had never once won a single game so far, but Kurama will beat that Blonde smartass at Shogi one day dammit, as he snapped out! **"So Smartass if you are having your clones run around this place, then just why in the hell did you even come here today yourself in person? After all you could have just cloned it in, like you used to back in your day at the academy."** The Fox grinned, showing his giant set of razor-sharp teeth.

Naruto Namikaze didn't even bat an eyelash, as he answered the Fox with the very big teeth pointed towards him. "For one reason and one reason only Furball, to keep a low profile and stay under the radar. Back in the Leaf Village it was commonplace to see **weird** shit. Sometimes even really weird shit like people walking up a wall or walking on top of water, people exploding into smoke, or disappearing into thin air right before your very eyes during broad daylight and as such? Seeing someone hock a fireball out of their mouths in the middle of a classroom, wouldn't have drawn even a batted eyelash there and having a Kid explode into smoke during a class at the Academy would have been just another day at the office. True the fact it would have been the supposed dead last exploding into smoke like that, might have raised an eyebrow or two but that's about it. In this world and school though if a person suddenly exploded into smoke right in front of these 20 or so witnesses? Then it's going to cause me a lot of unwanted attention and attention that I really don't want to have to deal with and most certainly don't need right now. While I even doubt there is any reason for me to actually worry, I don't fully know yet what kind of physical threats there are at this School to any of my clones and unless I modify one then it will dispel or be destroyed the moment it takes even a slight amount of damage. Even then my modified clones have a physical limit to the amount of hits they can take." The Ninja paused in the explanation of his reasoning, as his furry pain in the ass had yet another one of his bright ideas.

_Kurama pictured inside Naruto's mind a Fan Girl mauling of a Shadow Clone, involving those three girls this morning that had called him a 'Hottie'. The image of them as they squeal and then grab a hold of their 'shiny' new play thing and it explodes on them, then the aftermath of screams, when they actually thought they had killed the Blonde._

_The Nine Tail's found it to be quite entertaining event if the snickers and chuckles let his throat were anything to go by, but Naruto on the other hand? Unfortunately watched that same image too and had to shudder as Kurama pictured that Fan Girl mauling in very great detail!_

_So in order to restore balance back to the Universe itself, the Ninja broke Kurama's little fantasy up, by having his Clone hock a __**Fire Style Great Fireball**__ at them all before the mauling could even begin._

Returning back to reality, Naruto continued on. "While it can be a true pain in the ass at times, my clones don't **Chakra Resonate** like my original body does. So therefore sending a shadow clone here, to read a person's Life-force to gain information would be a complete waste of time. But yes in the future, once I have the school mapped and tagged with Seals, along with all the physical threats to me clones identified? Then yes Furball, I **will** generally clone it in after that as much as possible, believe it!"

Kurama snorted at the Blonde. **"Kid, sometimes you take the whole undercover and low profile approach way to seriously. Now smartass just what the hell is talking your clones so long in getting ready to pull our asses out of this fire?"**

Naruto smirked at the subtly attempt at a distraction, along with the jab, in order to gloss over another Shogi loss. "First Furball yes I know I can be a smartass, you have told me that many, many times before and usually it's after I bring up something that your furry ass would like to forget. Second the reason that it is taking so long, is the same reason that I need to sharpen my Skills back up to scratch for. So while yes, I have re-mastered the **Replacement Jutsu** to the point that it no longer produces smoke when I use it, I still have not got my Genjutsu Concealment sharp enough to cover the switch and hide the shimmer. So in plain English if I try and pull a switch without a carefully timed distraction? Then someone might notice the whole fade, disappear and then reaper again thing and in other words? Very weird shit in front of 21 witnesses and bye-bye my low profile." Kurama snorted at that.

Becasue the Fox now knew the layout of the classroom, just as much as Naruto did after sharing his senses. **"Naruto you are sitting in the back row right now and everyone else is facing forward and not even looking at you. With your Stealth Skills you could slip in behind each and every one of them to slit their throats, before anyone in this room would even notice. In fact at the speed you can physically move in this World, the last person would be dead before the first persons head even hit the table."** The former ANBU sighed at this and shuck his head because all honestly?

Sometimes when talking to his furry pain in the ass, it was like trying to hold a conversation with a five year old, unless squish was involved of course and then it was like trying to explain something to a very excited two year old as you gave them a time out in the corner.

So it looked like his temperamental two year old toddler with a squishing fetish, was back again at the moment. "Carpet there is more to life than just simply squishing a problem or situation. One must always look deeper in any situation in order to cover and then work all the angles first. You are forgetting and overlooking the teacher at the front of the room. That very same teacher who is now currently facing me, that is also drooling slightly and looking me square in the eye. Low profile, remember? Do **not** want attention because someone noticed weird shit."

The Nine Tailed Demon snorted. **"Like I said you could just slit her throat, along with everyone else in this room and still be long gone before the first head hit the table."** Going soft, mushy or cuddly Kurama's ass, because if you're in my way then Kurama say smash!

Seeing the great Nine Tails personal solution, on how to achieve world peace flash through his mind once more? That whole _"Kill them all and then let Kami decide approach." _Naruto was nothing but grateful, when one of his Clones dispelled, updating him that all was now set and ready to go.

Kurama growled out relieved. **"Finally, now then let's make like a drum Kid and beat it!"**

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously upon the Demon, as he stood up. "Kurama what did I tell you would happen the next time I heard any form of song lyrics that came out of your mouth, especially those that **I** have heard you sing Karaoke to on MTV in the past?" The Fox actually palled at the tone of his Vessel.

Feeling the grip on his personal cargo tighten once again, the most powerful of the Tailed Beasts mentally winced and answered. **"You see Kid! You ****did**** give me your word that day, that you would never mention that event again."** Although his answer was brave, Kurama actually began to sweat buckets as the Blonde's eyes narrowed even further.

Cracking his knuckles and then folding his arms across his chest, the Ninja gave his retort. "No I actually gave you my word that day, that if you ever think about singing karaoke inside of my mind again? I would first use my **Chakra Chains**, to chain down your furry ass inside here permanently. Then I would change **my** Mindscape, to completely **youth** your said furry ass, for the next **one** thousand years." The Ninja began to move, preparing to weave the necessary hand signs. "Do we understand each other?" Kurama nodded very quickly.

After all some fates one did not tempt, even a Demon. **"****CRYSTAL****!" **Naruto Namikaze nodded solemnly in response and held out his fist, as Kurama's colour returned and he reciprocated to bump fists with his tormenter.

Thinking about just how rough his morning had been going so far as first those "Hottie" giggling girls, second his encounter with Miss Cope "the receptionist", third trying not to punch love struck teenagers, fourth being bored to death, fifth meeting Mike Newton aka "the prick" and sixth being currently eye-raped by Miss Vicks his new History Teacher and then add into that mix a certain furry pain in the ass's mental pictures all morning?

The Ninja made his next sound tactical decision of the day. "Indeed Kurama with have an accord. Now then the time has come for me to make a strategic withdrawal here, because with the way my new history teacher is looking at me? I am really starting to get that feeling right now, of being trapped with no escape as she drools openly at me again and stares at my body, or she needs a bib for that BBQ Pork she seems to have stashed inside her desk." The Fox snorted, as he settled back down onto his haunches.

The Ninja turned his back to Kurama, as he stepped over the Shogi Board and it disappeared once more back into the floor. As the Blonde stopped in his stride, along with Kurama braced the highly trained Assassin, Soldier, Warrior, Killer, Ultimate Weapon, Protector, Peace Maker, Builder, Prankster and Guardian back flipped back onto his Inner Demons head ready for action.

Now fully in-sync with his battle partner to get this party started, the Blonde looked down. "Ready Furball?"

* * *

Inside Classroom C2.

Naruto returned his full attention back to the outside world once more, as he yawned and put down his pen on the table then began to crack his knuckles, in preparation for what was about to happen. Now primed and fully ready, the Ninja sent the Standby signal to the shadow clone directly above his head.

(STATUS ONE MARK).

The Blonde began to rap is fingers. (THREE. TWO. ONE. **GO**).

And nothing happened, not a God Dam thing, Kurama was not amused.

Then a second later, the entire Classroom jumped up out of their seats and began looking around wildly for whatever the hell that was. It was a scream and not just any scream either oh no. It was a scream a person would only make the first time they saw a dead body or one of their darkest nightmares with their own eyes! Which then caused them to create a truly terrified shriek that was now howling throughout all of the classrooms inside the building, followed by?

"GET IT **OFF**!" "GET IT **OFF**!" "GET IT **OFF**!" "GET IT **OFF**!" "GET IT **OFF**!"

Then silence, eerie, soulless, silence.

Getting her wits about her in the moment that followed, Miss Vick's began to settle her students back into their seats and as the students began to look around each other. Wondering just what the hell was going on as they sat back down again?

No one in the room noticed that the Blonde at the back of the class, was chuckling under his breath. So when Ben finally looked at Naruto with the "WTF look", the Ninja just shrugged back as to say "Beats me" and a moment later?

The class was back to normal as they picked up right where they had just left off, all except for Naruto Namikaze as he was no longer inside the room. No the Ninja during that Shrieking Howl, had used that well time little distraction as a means to get his ass out of there.

So now the Blonde was currently hanging onto a roof beam inside the ceiling and grinning like a lunatic to all his clones. _**"Kid what the fuck was that? I know that you just used that scream, to cover for that Replacement Jutsu you just pulled with a Shadow Clone. But just **__**what**__** in the name of Kami did you do to get a reaction out of someone like that, without actually killing anybody for it?"**_

The Prankster was still grinning like a loon, along with mentally chuckling as he answered. _"Do you remember this morning, those three girls outside the School that called me a Hottie?"_ Kurama nodded. _"Do you remember when I said there was one spider on the window?"_ The very confused fox, nodded once more. _"The two have just met."_ Kurama blinked for a moment, then blinked again and started to roar with laughter.

Naruto had that feeling Karma might make him pay for this one again later, but at least by then? He would have had a chance to mediate a little away from everyone first and take the rough edge off his** Chakra Resonance** ability for a while.

* * *

**Presently, Forks High School Cafeteria.**

* * *

"_So Knowledge &amp; Life lesson actually learned here today? = Hindsight is definitely 20/20 and Karma is being a complete total and utterly cruel old bitch today. So __**never**__ leave a Shadow Clone after a prank unattended here, because they meet another complete bitch called Jessica Stanley while you are gone."_

Blonde shuddered at the mere thought, Jessica Stanley spoke. "Are you cold? Would you like to come and sit beside me, next to the radiator?"

The True Devils Spawn then smiled widely as she batted her eyelashes and tapped the seat next to her, which was empty and away from both Ben and Angelia. At the sight before him and the feelings that rose up within like bile from deep within the Ninja's very own soul?

He mentally raised his right-hand firmly into the air and said his personal pledge upon such a topic &amp; issue. _"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and __**I**__ am a nice Shinobi and Chakra Demon, __**not**__ a mindless Torturing or Killing machine and if I am to change that image? Then I must first change myself, so that petty bitch must actually do something first to qualify for __**Zero Tolerance**__, before I can kill her very painfully."_

Being an Empath and having Empathic abilities was always rough on the individual, especially if your ability to feel others around was strong and for Naruto Namikaze? It was the strongest it could possibly be, as he was now technically a Chakra Demon, after merging his Life-force with Kurama. Chakra being made of Life-force resonates with **all** Life around it and the more powerful you are with Chakra? Then more it resonates within you, until finally any self-control you may have shatters. That is why the Legends &amp; Myths about the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, always says he attacked when humanity was steeped in evil.

When in reality the simple fact of the matter actually was a case of self-fulfilling prophecy.

As Kurama's ability of Empathy towards others, felt their very own greed, along with their corruption and everything else around himself until the point which his own self-control along with any form of restraint shattered like glass. As a result Kurama would go into a Bloodlust Rampage, until he had finally purged all the hatred, along with the malice from around himself and thus his own self-control was able to return. So Naruto now having absorbed Kurama's Chakra &amp; Power had a similar problem with his temper when it came to his own Bloodlust.

Luckily though the Chakra Sensor with the help of Inoichi, had already found the means to deal with this drawback in his birth dimension, without all the Death &amp; Mass Property damage. Sage Mediation helped Naruto purge his Emotion Tank so to speak, so his Self-control generally remand intact and although the Chakra Sensor could maintain self-control through meditation, it wasn't an actual cure though. It merely gave him more time, before his self-control broke and out came the big bad fox. Meaning that Naruto Namikaze had to find a way, to channel the Bloodlust he now possessed productively, without losing it and going Jinchuuriki Mode on an ally. Hence the creation of his **Zero Tolerance** policies, along with his **NO NO Polices** and later with the "help" of Anko, Naruto found another way to deal with it productively too.

Still the Blonde had to periodically satisfy his Primal Bloodlust Cycle or run the risk of losing it and going Chakra Demon on anything that moved within a 100 miles. Even more so now as the Blonde had lost that fundamental emotional anchor of his friends. Three months was probably Naruto Namikaze's current absolute limit between kills, or what Anko and the others who also helped him out had later called 'Sack Venting or dinner &amp; bondage'.

It was actually pretty close right now towards the end of his current Bloodlust Cycle, hence the urge to kill the Devil's Spawn. The former ANBU had already done a lot of looking into most of the Criminal Underworld here, so when he found out about this so called 'Organised Crime'. The Chakra Sensor with a temper problem also found his stress reliever. Focusing fully on a Target, as the technical Demon played with his food so to speak, most certainly reset the Blondes emotional state and demonic destruction urges back down to zero. Obviously he needed to go scumbag hunting soon and blow off some of his current tension and build up. However until he had the opportunity to properly and fully vent later?

"_No Bad Naruto! No cookie for you!"_

With his left-hand mentally raised up into the air this time.

"_My Name __**is**__ Naruto Senju Uzumaki Namikaze and I __**am**__ a nice Shinobi and Chakra Demon. I am __**not**__ a mindless Torturing or Killing machine and if I am to truly change this image then I must first change myself. These Pricks &amp; Bitches must actually do something __**first**__ to qualify for full __**Zero Tolerance**__, before I can actually kill them or Peal, Gut and Cook."_

Happy that his demon killing urges were back under control, Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "Did you say something?" Yes indeed it was just so like training a miss behaving puppy.

The Chakra Sensor felt the annoyance, along with the sting of rejection peek throughout his own body, as Jessica sucked on the preverbal lemon once again and the compass needle inside his Life-force span around &amp; around widely. The Blonde also felt the relief, the joy, amusement, smugness and happiness that swirled around within too. As the Fire &amp; Ice of the two natures flooded within the Blonde and swirled to create the shitstorm, the Chakra Sensor internally held onto himself as he rode out each wave hammering at him from within. But with all that Greed and nothing but Malice that the Ninja felt, as the compass needle pointed over at Jessica, Lauren, Tyler and above all Mike Newton? It literally filled the Blonde and technical Chakra Demon, with a burning and undeniable **FIRE** to purge them completely and utterly from this world into oblivion. The Ninja's hand twitched minutely with practised ease, to pull out a Kunai from thin air or call up his swirling ball of death and very big Chakra boom boom.

"_I will ask again seriously just what the __**hell**__ is it? That makes a Fan Boy or a Fan Girl like Mike and _Jessica_, become so filled with this much petty hatred and malice, along with also having that much malicious intent towards others?"_

Oh how Naruto Namikaze hated those people. Those people which wanted and needed to be at the centre of attention. Those people who believed that all belonged to them regardless. In short the reason Fan Girls &amp; Fan Boys had to die was because they reminded Naruto Namikaze of Sasuke Uchiha. The Chakra Sensor could fully feel now Mike and Jessica's manipulative personality's, which bubbled away within them. Those type of people who always asked the same questions, no matter the situation. "What is in this for me?" OR the very popular "What can you do for me?" That "I'm better and far more superior then you complex." That "I don't actually like you but I can use you for now and then just stab you in the back later when I'm done."

The "New Guy" at school though managed to control his latest Demon impulse to purge the world of the "Pricks &amp; Bitches" disease. By refocusing his internal compass needle &amp; pendulum back towards Ben &amp; Angelia and then letting that **ICE** of their calm &amp; warm natures refill him as the ocean of chaos calmed back down once more to a comfortable level as a result. Again nothing but mentally grateful for the hundredth time today, that there were at least a couple of people in this entire school that were not petty or manipulative just for personal gain. Naruto was actually feeling a little guilty right now, about the idea of almost going to work on Ben &amp; Angelia for Information earlier. True if he had to, he still would in the name of completing a mission or more importantly the Sacred Noodle. Still he would probably feel bad for it afterwards for at least a couple of minutes or maybe even an hour.

Speaking of the Sacred Noodle seeing as how it was lunchtime and people were eating? Ramen that word for the last 10 minutes had just kept rolled around and around inside Naruto Uzumaki's head, over and over again, as he quietly eat his cold turkey sandwich and watched the others at the table eat their own lunches. The more cold turkey he bit into and the more the word Ramen rolled around his head as he chewed, the more the word hope most certainly did not as another word entered the Blondes mind at this point.

"_Purgatory."_

The Young Warrior had done many things over the years of his Shinobi career, that had probably put him within the very heat of the Flames Of Hell. Though shalt not kill, was a particular sin that the Blonde had broken many times throughout his life. Being a Jinchuuriki since birth, serving in ANBU, fighting in a civil war they called Bloody Mist and his **Zero Tolerance** Community Service policies all meant the Soldier had broken that particular sin and then some, before he had even turned 5. In fact Naruto Namikaze had the highest confirmed Kill record in Shinobi history, blowing his Fathers old record out of the water. Considering the Yellow Flash once killed 3 platoons of Stone Shinobi in a single battle that was quite the feat to achieve, although not one his was very proud of or celebrated all things considered.

So the question that Naruto was asking himself right now was? "Did I actually die in that fuck up that brought me here and then get sent straight to hell rather than a different Universe/ Dimension? I am I now being tortured by a group of the Devils own spawn inside Purgatory?"

The Naruto Uzumaki within, had been building the case for Eternal Damnation in this World, the moment he found out that there was **no** such thing as Ramen here. Because what kind of a fucked up world does not have Ramen? All current evidence not only suggested, but also proved that it was in fact this one. As the ramen addict had now searched the entire Earth for 6 months solid, he had looked on every continent, with over a thousand Clones 24/7 and still could **not** find a single trace of his beloved Sacred Noodles dipped in broth. It was only the single fact, that the Junkie still had his emergency stash of Noodles when his first arrived here, that he didn't immediately draw this conclusion months earlier. However now that his 5 year supply of Instant Ramen had drawn to a close after almost a year and without a means to augment that supply with outside Ramen? The Uzumaki within him, now realized that some serious cold turkey and rehab was in this Junkies future. Here &amp; now had just added to the growing list, that his ass was currently being prepared for BBQ Naruto, when the Devil was finally finished tormenting him with his addiction.

Although all current evidence reliably pointed to this conclusion, the Naruto Namikaze in him on the other had? Knew that this wasn't the case for the most soundly, good and most perfectly sane reason.

Because the simple fact was that no God, Spirit, Monster or Demon would be insane, crazy or most importantly of all stupid enough to try and come between an Uzumaki and the Sacred Noodles dipped in broth. Even back in the Leaf Village at the very height of the hate, punish and kill the Demon crusades of the Civilian Council, along with most of the general population. No one so much as scratched the Ichiraku's Ramen stand or laid so much as a finger upon the Father or Daughter that owned and ran it. It wasn't because they didn't want to though, no sir not that at all.

After all Teuchi &amp; Ayame were setting back their noble efforts, to weaken the Demon through starvation so they could finish off what the Fourth Hokage had started. No the sole reason was simple self-preservation. Because it was said to be far safer to take Kakashi Hatake's beloved Orange Book, then set fire to it right in front of his eye and then piss upon the ash, rather than trying to come between a certain Blonde and Sacred Noodles or even worse those that sold the Holy Noodle.

It was also said that someone had once tried to test this unwritten law of survival, otherwise known as Hokage Law 21, only to find out in the process that Ibiki Morino himself in fact shows more mercy to his playthings on his worse day, than what Naruto Uzumaki actual did on what was later called Ramen Tuesday.

Even years later when he stepped fully out of the shadows, to claim his true identity as the son of the Yellow Flash along with the Red Death? His parents enemies including over half of Iwa and Kumo had tried to even past scores through **any** means necessary, but not once did they ever try to get at him by touching his Ramen. Past experiences from his mother had already taught them all well, that there are some horrors worse than being eaten by the Shinigami himself. Ramen Tuesday had proved and reaffirmed that belief very strongly for many. Hate and revenge maybe blind, but there is an actual limit to stupidity and **no** one was that stupid not even Madara Uchiha, if the rumours about the real reason he originally left the Leaf Village were actually true.

Some say that he once knocked over Lady Mito Uzumaki's Ramen when she was seven months pregnant and after that incident? He was far more afraid of her, than he **ever** was of the First Hokage, hence the original creation of Hokage's Law 21.

So Naruto Namikaze knew that although he may have pissed off one or two Gods over the years, not even the Shinigami himself would risk the Legendary Wrath of the Uzumaki Ramen addiction. At that last thought the Blonde looked up to the cafeteria roof, thinking about that.

It was most certainly true that in his day as a Shinobi, the Young Warrior had probably crossed or pissed off a good portion of all the Gods and then some. Those bastards always had a chip on their shoulder, until Naruto had knocked them flat on their ass. Being whooped by a being you consider inferior to yourself, was always an experience that the powerful never forgot or forgave either. Unfortunately for them though they all found out first-hand, that when you're dealing with a person that will fight the good fight to his last breathe and beyond? Most of them tried to bite off far more than they could actually chew, when it came to Blonde's with the name of Namikaze or Redhead's for that matter with the name of Uzumaki. When you toss the Senju into the mix, the commonly held belief amongst most of the higher beings was that Kami defiantly had to be stoned when she created the mould for Naruto Senju Uzumaki Namikaze. Either that or she actually had a really fucked up plan in mind, that was more than just mysterious and the word crazy not even beginning to come close. Naruto had sent more than his fair share of Gods or Wannabe's from the Physical Plain over the years and most of them had always sworn revenge for their defeat.

Which was why the Uzumaki in him had recently been thinking, that ending up in a world **without** his beloved Sacred Noodles?

Was a definite act of revenge on their part upstairs, from more than one of those cruel bastards as it was common practice for those fuckers to give a man their wildest dreams and then watch as it turned to bitter ash inside their very mouths. However Immortality was never a dream of the Blonde's and a World without Ramen and populated with only Fan Boys and Fan Girls? That was Naruto Namikaze's worse fucking nightmare right there and that revenge plan had all the subtlety, along with the finesse of a **Tailed Beast Bomb** to nuts!

Which the Ninja within him would probably call that one a "Uchiha Plan" not a "Divine Entity Plan".

At the thought of the Clan with a nasty case of pink-eye, Naruto had originally believed that he may have been under the effects of a Genjutsu when he first awoke inside that ditch almost a year ago. After all when a person plummets from over five thousand feet into the air, while traveling at a speed that was well above Mach 6, giving off a sonic boom &amp; flame trail like a comet as they fall and then get stopped suddenly by **solid** fucking Earth? One does tend to be extremely confused &amp; disorientated, when one awakes inside a crater that is a hundred feet across and wondering to himself.

"_Just where the fuck am I?"_

Especially shortly after which, when one almost gets run over by a two ton metal thingy, that later turned out to be a Transport Truck just outside the town of Forks and rolled down a mountain headfirst in the process. Add into the mix that shortly before hand Naruto was fighting the two worse cases of the Uchiha Clans pink-eye and it was reasonable at the time to believe some kind of Genjutsu was at play.

So right now if it wasn't for the fact that the Ninja had made dam fucking **sure**, that he had tossed Sasuke &amp; Obito asses into an oblivion from which there was no escape? Then the case for Genjutsu as the reason behind his current stint inside Purgatory would definitely be in his top three. Of course for that to be a serious consideration, then the Blonde would have to overlook several significant facts like.

A, Kurama would now be roaring like a mad fucker possessed, just at the mere thought of being under the influence or control of an Uchiha once again, instead of laughing his furry ass off at Naruto like he had been most of the morning before going back to the Mansion to hunt.

B, Which was Naruto's own extra Ninja Sense's that cannot be fooled by any kind of Genjutsu. Alter all the Blonde could sense Chakra and a long-term Genjutsu is nothing but Chakra. So the fact that the **only** active Chakra source on the face of the planet was the Blonde's meant?

That either Kurama was now doing something to even the score for Thumper or there was no Genjutsu. Again as a revenge plan Naruto Namikaze knew that Kurama would rather shave his own Tails then stoop so low as to use a "Uchiha Plan". Plus stupidity did have its actual limit and Kurama watched Ramen Tuesday with his own eyes and he most certainly wasn't that stupid.

C, ANBU training, along with mental conditioning, all to prevent access or influence from an outside source. Combine the facts that Naruto was a Jinchuuriki, ANBU member and a Clan / Kage heir? Certain elements within the Leadership of the Leaf Village, wanted to make sure that the Blonde could never be tricked or coerced to anyone else's side. So the Third Hokage had introduced his so called surrogate grandson to two of his Teachers pretty early just to make sure that didn't happen. Between the two of them and after many years of self-study, Naruto had developed some of the strongest Mental &amp; Physical defences most of the T &amp; I department had ever seen.

So between the complete end of the Uchiha Clans pink-eye, ANBU training that made Navy SEAL Hell-Week look like a week at club med, extra Ninja Spidey sense's that couldn't be fooled and the fact his furry pain in the ass had been an even more furry pain in the ass? Naruto Namikaze knew he could rest assured, that his current situation and surroundings that he returned to after Mediating for last lesson, were in fact very **real** without the influence of any outside source of any kind.

So the giggles of Jessica Stanley as Mike Newton said something that was so not funny just made it official for case 2 Divine Intervention. One of those Cruel Bastards upstairs had actually stooped so low, as to use an 'Uchiha plan'.

"_Well this Ninja is not going down without a fight, believe it! Human nature along with physics one-o-one, demanded some very serious causality backlash for this. For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. So somebody out there is to blame for this and when I work out just who?"_

The Teenage group that were currently trying to talk to and even in some cases giggling to Naruto Namikaze all stopped. As a very sinister and dark chuckle left the lips of the new "Hottie" and a small, subtle, ironically satisfied smile appeared upon his lips as the Blonde nodded to himself, as he had just reached the source for his current stint inside Purgatory and the means of reaction he was going to use to settle this score.

So just who exactly had our young Hero decided was responsible for his current situation of pain &amp; torment? Well in all fairness the Blonde had to admit that there were several suspects to this crime.

First there was himself of course, after all Naruto could have followed Kurama's original piece of advice to just say **"Fuck It."** Then pulled a Ninja and disappeared into thin air. However seeing as he was now personally suffering at the moment, Naruto decided that suspect one was already being punished more than enough.

There was also suspect two Chief Of Police Charlie Swan, as he was the one who decided to check up on a Kid living in the middle of nowhere and then sent that Kid to actually serve his time. However given when Naruto was younger, the Blonde would have liked nothing better than for someone to check up on him or any child in general that was alone for the matter meant? That Charlie Swan was a good man, that cared about others beyond his official duty as a "Keeper Of The Peace". So although suspect two was undeniably and without any shadow of doubt guilty in this. The fact the Chief Of Police was a good man, that cared about his community unfortunately meant one thing. Which was Naruto Uzumaki's own personal "Rulebook" gave him automatic, along with full Diplomatic Immunity from this crime as well, as all other crimes past, present and future.

No before both of these suspects and guilty parties, there was another from the very beginning. A definite source of this suffering that could not only be named, be also could and would be punished severely.

"_So who is responsible for this? Jenks is the very man responsible for this. He is the very person who one of those Cruel Bastards upstairs is trying to use in order to get to me. Now all that remains is to decide just what am going to do to him for this?"_

Now one might question just how the extreme Ramen Junkie, who was currently going through severe cold turkey, while at the same time having a shitstorm of emotions, instincts and Demonic Bloodlust rise, swirl, rage and then hammer at him from all sides within, could actually claim Jenks as the very reason along with being the guilty party in making him front and centre of this teen popularity contest he was currently now starring in?

The correct answer is?

When Naruto was first setting up his living identity for the long-term, Jenks was the one who suggested the whole "Minor with Sealed Records angle." The reason for this was simple, because you didn't need a detailed Legend to go with it (Legend = Backstory for the details of the created Identity). So you didn't need to legally prove squat with papers, because you could just say "Minor". Then use your forged documents, for when you wanted to do stuff that needed a legal older age. Add in the "Emancipated" part and under the law you were a Legal Adult and didn't need the fake documents for anything. With the "Trust Fund" part you had a visible means of income, so you could spend a shit load of cash and no one would question where you were getting it from for a while. If people did ask any questions, then you had the perfect deflection in saying "Sealed within the Courts". The best part was that the Law Itself could not check your story, simply because they legally couldn't do it. Naruto and even Kurama had to admit at the time, that Jenks was a cunning bastard to come up with that. Putting it all together meant that no matter who looked or how many looked? There was literally nothing to find and it was perfectly normal and actually legal. All you needed for that cover story, was a certificate from a Judge and for Jenks that was easily forged no problem at all.

No the problem originated from when the Blonde went to see Jenks that first time, because he was not wearing any form of **Transformation Jutsu**.

So when Jenks was cooking the books so to speak, he looked at the Blonde at face value with that extra knowledge of something more behind it. Naruto Namikaze looked young enough that he could pass as a 15 – 25 year old without a problem. So the perfect cover story for his new Client would be one that was young, with as few details as possible to be checked. Jenks got the feeling when talking with "Mr Shadow", that this wasn't his first time at playing a different role and in fairness the story Jenks &amp; Naruto had originally cooked up, worked very well until prime suspect number two the Chief Of Police entered the picture.

That self-satisfied smile increased on Naruto's face, as the teenage audience around him began to shuffle at the silence and slowly edge away for the new guy. The expression upon the new "Hottie's" face seemed to say, are you feeling lucky? Obviously at the subtle distance that most were now putting between themselves and the crazy Blonde, the answer was most definitely no. Especially as the silence that hung over the group, began to grow and thicken with an underlined current of tension.

Thinking back to the beginning when Naruto had first heard his options from his Lawyer, Forger, Banker, Business partner and "go-to-guy" the Blonde wanted a second opinion. So the Young Ninja broke back into the Seattle Library and went to consult his new Holy Google upon this matter. Naruto &amp; Clones searched the Internet for all English Law, regarding the finer points of the story He &amp; Jenks were cooking up. Please not the keyword there **English** law, as with that it turned out Naruto Namikaze had broken rule one when it came to information "Assumption". The Assumption that USA and UK law, was one in the same, along with being the mother of this actual fuck up.

Because under English Law?

You could leave School and not be bothered by that kind of stuff at the age of 16. So Naruto decided to go with the 17 starting point, to place him in the magical age range of 16 – 18 that was a basic legal black hole there. Although America he later found out spoke English, although just barely according to GOOGLE. This was where the similarities between the two not only both started but also ended and after that? There were very **big** fucking differences that a certain Lawyer, never mentioned to a certain Blonde.

The reason Jenks was so good at his profession, was because he was Lawyer that Practised &amp; Specialised in International Law. Knowing the subtlest differences between States, Federal, Countries and Continents? Jenks could then do a lot of things, to make a lot of money for both himself and clients. So when Naruto asked Jenks at the time, if this story would fly well under English law? The balding man that was sweating very heavily at the time, (as his client sharpened his sword in his office), nodded quickly, in fact he nodded extremely quickly. Naruto now knew that the man was probably dancing around inside his head, at the idea of having almost 5000 miles between himself and Priority Client Number 2.

That was of course until the whole Chief Of Police asked for School Records incident and then Naruto decided to kill Jenks in that moment for this and the Blonde frowned when he remembered that Jenks had already been punished for this particular crime.

"_Stupid Nindo, Stupid __**NO NO List**__, Stupid practise what you preach. The next time Jenks fucks up, I am so going to add to his punishment for this! Oh crap I over did the KI and now the sheep are looking at me like __**I**__ have gone truly crazy. Code 5, plan B."_

Mentally returning back to reality, along with some form of sanity the Addict &amp; Junkie pushed his Ramen shakes away once more, as he used the old tried &amp; true method for deflecting &amp; defusing situations like these, that he learned from his big brother figure.

Cocking one eyebrow, the Ninja turned to his next puppy to train how to sit properly. "Did you say something?" At the sight and sound of Mike Newton choking on his soda, as Ben slapped him on the back?

The tension was completely gone once more, as the Devil Spawn unfortunately began their giggling again and Newton once more scowled towards the "New Guy", for not knowing his place upon the social pecking order or was it for not knowing how things truly worked around here. Hate and anger swirled within Naruto from Mike's general direction, along with a shit ton of vicious malice that was being projected towards the Blonde also. Much to the Ultimate Weapons personal amusement, if that prick actually thought he stood a chance of any other than dying an extremely slow or painful death in a proper fight.

Thinking back to his Tactical Simulation earlier about just what his was going to do to that prick, gave him all the Demonic warm and fuzzy insides again but it also gave him another thought. As Naruto Namikaze began to wonder just what his official mission briefing would have been like, if he had actually been assigned to his current situation, as a very Real C Rank Mission for his village?

* * *

**Fantasy, Leaf Village Hokage's Office. **

_Naruto Uzumaki appeared before the Hokage's' desk, using his patterned Storm Flash and thus appeared out nowhere inside a bolt of lightning with a loud crack. Of course he immediately then had to duck to avoid the Sake Bottle aimed directly at his head at terminal velocity, then roll to the left to avoid the follow up stapler, jump up into the air to catch the flying pig and then backflip to land into a crouch, all to avoid the final volley of Poison Tipped Senbon, looking up grinning that trademark smirk._

Just as bright and chipper as usual. "Moring Granny!"

Tsunade of course was not amused. "Brat what the hell have I told you about calling me granny! Now tell me what you actual want, before I punt you to the other side of the dam Village!" The Hokage began to crack her knuckles threateningly.

Standing out of his crouch the Blonde placed TonTon back onto the floor safely, as he rolled his neck along with his shoulders and answered. "A new mission, but I will just take a lucky dip today."

_Said Ninja simply closed his eyes, and then reached forward to place his hand into the piles of __**Mission Scrolls**__ on the desk. Moving his hand around inside piles, he grabbed one and pulled it out then tossed it towards his Commander &amp; Chief. As said superior caught the Scroll, then opened and began to read it? Tsunade proceeded to grind her teeth together, as the anger began to rise within before she blew and sensing Mount Tsunade about to explode?_

Naruto opened his eyes, as he put his hands out palm up. "Calm down Granny geez, you know me. I am sure that whatever it is, I can more than handle it. Err what exactly is it anyway?"

Tsunade sighed, as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Brat do you know how much paperwork is involved for me, when creating a standard Mission Scroll like this? Just exactly how many forms that **I** have to fill out or go through, before it even gets made? Analyse data, Skills assessments, risk assessments, Shinobi assessments, compatibility assessments, rosters, groupings, Intel reports for the region, pricing for the contract and then another 50 pages just to make it an official mission. Do you have any idea how long that actually takes me? Do you?"

The Blonde held out the peace sign. "Why do you think the First Hokage created his **Wood Clone Jutsu**? Or the Second Hokage created the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**? Or the Fourth Hokage created the **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu**? Now that I come to think about it, that probably explains why the Old Man started to pull all his hair out for the last ten years he had that job. Probably because he couldn't create any make any clones like he used to able to, when he first got that gig." At the end Naruto Uzumaki was rubbing his chin, nodding to himself in thought.

The Fifth Hokage's eyebrow began to twitch once more. "Unlike **you**, Grandfather, Granduncle and Minato, the rest of us actually do have Chakra Reserves along with Jutsu Backlash limits to worry about. Not all of us can just spit out a solid fucking Clone like gum balls, as you bastards can. As for Sarutobi Sensei you and I both know, the only and sole reason he started to pull his hair out was because a certain Blonde bastard started to take missions for the Village. Do you know why that is? Do you?" Naruto Uzumaki actually did know why, but just stood there and began to whistle innocently with a Halo over his head, as his eyes began to shift left and right looking for a quick exist out of this one.

_Snorting fire Mount Tsunade was ready to tear him a new one, just as Shizune walked into the office carrying 5 stacks of papers. Behind her Genma, the Immortal Chunin, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and team Kurenai all walked in carrying over 50 piles of paperwork between them. Akamaru even had a couple of piles balanced on his back and one on his head. The look he gave Naruto upon seeing him, said he didn't appreciate being made a pack mule and held the Blonde personally responsible for this. The Leaf Villages Commander &amp; Chief looked at her assistant, as the flames coming from her nostrils increased tenfold at the sight of the new workload._

Said assistant chuckled nervously. "Naruto was eating Ramen at Ichiraku' with Choji for breakfast this morning and during which he told Teuchi, that he was feeling 'lucky' about his mission today. Unfortunately though before either Choji or Teuchi could actually restrain him to prevent another mission FUBAR that defies all logic, Naruto had already body flickered away by then. So under the emergency FUBAR protocol, Choji immediately came to me and reported what had happened. So I thought that we may as well get started on all the usual paperwork to clean the mess up early." Shizune grimaced as she dared to ask. "So how bad is it this time?"

Tsunade tossed the **Mission Scroll** towards that Blonde bastard in front of her and immediately pulled out two bottles of Sake from her desk. Silently she handed the second one over to Shizune, as all in the room except for Naruto Uzumaki winced.

Opening her bottle, Tsunade gave the room at large the full damage report. "That scroll is a SOLO D Rank training Mission, for Infiltration &amp; Information Gathering upon a Civilian community within a limited time period. The Technical difficulty? ZERO. Enemies to deal with? ZERO. Actual Risks? ZERO. The **only** reason it's an actual C Ranked mission, is just because it takes place outside of the villages walls. In fact I was even toying with the idea before that blonde bastard just took it? To give it to one of the Academy students on a part-time basis, so they could get some actual field experience without the risk or worry with any problems going wrong at all. Hell a trained monkey even if they really did try, could just **not** fuck that mission up. He also cached TonTon this time around and closed his eyes when he actually picked it out the pile blind."

Tsunade went for a cup ready to pour, when she sore her daily lottery ticket. "Also apparently **I** have just won this week's Jackpot lottery of over 10 million Ryo."

_Everybody and one dog backed themselves away from Blonde in the centre of the room now, as they proceeded to press themselves together against the wall._

A very insulted Naruto Uzumaki barked out. "I am not that bad!" Tsunade didn't even bother with the cup and just started to chug straight from the bottle itself.

Shizune opened her bottle and paused, so she could make the point. "Did you forget, your first official mission as a Leaf Ninja to the Land Of Waves? That was just a C Rank, though by the time **you** had finished? It was upgraded to an A Rank and the additional paperwork that mission generated for the Third Hokage, was actually well over five more trees worth!" Shizune then proceeded to follow her teachers example chug, chug, chug, chug…..

The Ninja now on trial for FUBAR, snorted dismissively. "Please both Me and Kakashi already knew that mission was messed up, long before we even accepted it! Because of field intelligence from Wave, the Old Man also knew that Tazuna was lying out of his ass, even before the Bridge Builder made any request for the Leaf Village's help to free his people. On paper that Mission to Wave Country, was nothing more than your standard C Rank request for basic escort duty. So even though Sarutobi knew from reliable field Intelligence that the shit in Wave had already hit the fan? Because of Tazuna's lie's he could only justify sending a fresh out of the Academy Genin Squad to deal with it, instead of full Jounin or ANBU unit like he would have done if that drunken bridge builder had just fest up from the very beginning. As such I got sent on that mission to actually prevent further FUBAR and not cause it. It's true that the fact the Demon of the Mist, along with his apprentice showing up out of nowhere like that, along with Gato himself having ten times the number of thugs Intel suggested before we started could be considered a minor and 'technical' pooch screw, but I can hardly be held personally responsible for that. Besides at the end of the day, that bridge still got built, a nation was still freed from tyranny and **I** cleaned up that whole mess including Gato and his small personal army of hired help." The Hero nodded to himself, as if he had just proven his point beyond all doubt.

Unperturbed though the trail for the prosecution continued, Ino spoke up this time. "The Chunin Exam?" The Yamanaka's eyebrow was now twitching, as she remembered that event.

The fellow Blonde mounted his defence and retorted. "First let me just say that it is not against the rulebook, to send your Villages Jinchuuriki to compete in the Chunin Exams when they are being held inside another's Village. As such I will have you all actually know, we have the same rights, along with the very same privileges that you all do! Which are all laid out under the **Five Villages &amp; Nations Foundation Charter**, created by the First Kage's conference and Nations peace convention respectively. So when it comes to a Jinchuuriki participating in any competition, hosted by any Village or Nation? Our rights are both clearly covered and protected by Chapter 6 and Clauses 7a, 1b respectively once more, just like yours are. And of course let us all not forget my so called comrades that most important Clause of all, when it actually comes to our line of work and chosen profession! The very Shinobi Rule 0, Clause tsdh, because you know that shit does happen! If an enemy army suddenly appears out of nowhere to invade us without warning and then attacks our lands to destroy our homes and we find ourselves against overwhelmingly ridiculous odds? Then it's my job as the Fire Nations Jinchuuriki to fight for and defend the Leaf Village, along with the entire Land of Fire from all threats, regardless of whether or not they are from foreign, domestic or both at the very same time like what happened on that particular day. It's all part of the gig that comes right along with having the world's most Irritable, annoying and largest Chakra supply that exists locked away into your gut, end of. As for your personal so called FUBAR charge and the Invasion for this supposed case? That was so totally not my fault I tell you! If you want and need to blame someone for that event, then blame Orochimaru himself. After all they are all his plans for World Domination along with our complete destruction not mine and like I said all part of the gig when I deal with them. Beside what actually happened that day is a moot point at best, because we were all involved with that Incident including you." The Blonde holding his new **Mission Scroll** tightly in his hand nodded now, as if to say so there.

The next witness Shikamaru spoke this time, with another raised eyebrow. "What about the ferret?"

Naruto Uzumaki pointed accusingly. "Actually that one was your FUBAR pineapple boy, not mine! In this case **I** made the proposal to my squad at the time, that we should have just used standard Bait &amp; Trap Tactics to have that Rat come to us. You were the Squad Captain for that Mission and it was **your** plan, to Track &amp; Pursue that Rat across the border into the Wind Nation. So when that full out Continent Invasion force showed up out of nowhere and by sea I might add, it was just as much of an actual surprise to me as it was to you! After that I could hardly have just sat back at the time and done nothing while Gaara attempted to fight them all off alone now could I? Thanks to me we do have a permanent alliance with the Sand Village, along with the entire Land Of Wind after all. Besides did you forget that the whole new power source, along with that end of the world prophecy and totally 'technical' pooch screw actually failed? Because **I** was there and managed to do some damage control on that particular one." Tsunade who was still currently chugging on her bottle of Sake, snorted at that.

Having similar thoughts to his Hokage, Shikamaru Nara gave his cross examination and retort. "Yes and what exactly was your idea of damage control again? Oh that's right it was to create a very big and very large, self-sustaining black hole that began to swallow up the invading army, at which point you actually lost control of it and then? That very same self-sustaining black hole that **you** created, which then proceeded to suck the Guy who was a wannabe god, right in the middle of his take over the world speech and grand master plan for world domination, plus the target of the original find and then capture **alive** mission, AKA the Ferret or Rat as you put it, into it as well. After which the actual results of your so called attempt at damage control upon that day, was a completely destroyed Ancient &amp; Forgotten underground Temple, along with the entire city that was built around it, reshaping a significant portion of the Wind Nations landscape and almost killing the very target for a **live** capture mission in the process. In short a C Rank Mission to find a lost pet outside of these Village Walls, was then turned into an S Rank troublesome FUBAR from the Bible because of **your** so called attempt at damage control." The Nara tactician, still had not worked that one completely out yet.

The FUBAR defendant, who now had all eyes of the prosecution bearing down upon him started to poke his index fingers together just like a certain Hyuga in the room. "Let the record show I actually did manage to not only save, but also capture that Rat and thus completed the mission given to my squad, during the unforeseen, possible and totally 'technical' pooch screw in that particular case. In the end though, stuff like that is all just the unimportant details really anyway. The case for the defence both stands and rests upon its mission track record. A track record that no matter what has happened in the past, it always ended up with a mission complete at the end of the day. Regardless of whether or not, a truly unforeseen and unintended totally 'technical' pooch screw, may or may not have occurred, during the carrying out of a standard mission. Finally I would just like to point out that everyone one of us here in this courtroom today are supposed to be Ninja. When we were all first recruited for this job, we were all told "it's not a job, it's an adventure!" So like I said in my opening statement that I made to Granny before this court went into session, I can handle anything believe it!" By now though, the Blonde was reduced to the size of a five year old as he wilted under the glare of his Commander &amp; Chief.

Tsunade had just finished off her bottle and was now gearing up ready for the eruption followed by a very swift execution. "Just those given examples of your comrades so far, consumed a combine total of 67 trees just for those instances alone and that does not even include the political fallout, along with the backlash caused from those instances that has reshaped the entire lands forever. Routinely you have more 'technical' pooch screws on a mission that is C Rank or less, than the rest of our entire Ninja forces combined on A Rank missions and above! And those are the missions even without the omens and signs. First you said you were feeing 'lucky', when you had Ramen for breakfast. The last time that actually happened was the Shion incident, which upon that particular occasion **you** created a brand new and highly active volcano. Next you caught TonTon, you have **never** cached TonTon before. Third you closed your eyes and just picked that scroll, what the fuck? And fourth **I** have won the Jackpot, the fucking Jackpot, the very moment that **Mission Scroll** was placed into your hands!" Everybody within the courtroom, began to look at the innocent roll of paper in Naruto's hands as though it was about to set on fire and then kill them all before destroying the world itself.

Naruto Uzumaki shook his head like a five year old and gave his final defence. "No you won that Jackpot when numbers were drawn and the paper actually got printed. You only noticed that you had won, when this scroll was placed into my hands and you thought the world was ending again so you of course reached for the Sake. As for catching TonTon of course I did, because you have never thrown TonTon at me before today."

_Insert "OINK!" Mount Tsunade was getting ready to blow and go nuclear._

So when you're in for the Penny like this, you are well and truly in for the preverbal Ryo and as such? "Besides I just think that you use that whole lottery ticket omen, to scam Shizune into letting you drink when you should be working. After all Granny you are the Fifth Hokage now, which means you should set a better example to all of your Ninja. Besides if you actually **did** spend less time drinking and more time doing your paperwork?" The condemned man on death row gesture towards the very mountain of paperwork the witness and prosecution, had only brought into her office because of him. "Then all this would have already been done by now."

_Tsunade suddenly roared in full fury as she picked up the very desk in front of her and then hurled it straight at the defence stand. Naruto's eyes bugged out, as he had no choice but to take the full force and brunt of the attack head-on and as the lethal projectile struck the prisoner on death row? Said prisoner then exploded into smoke as the desk kept on going straight through the wall, then the next, then the next and so on before exploding out of the other side of the Hokage Tower and sailing out over the entire Leaf Village._

The Fifth Hokage's eyebrow was twitching, as she glared at the cloud of smoke in the centre of the room. "That Bastard pulled another **Replacement Jutsu** on me, with a Shadow Clone again." Sighing Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose once more. "Naruto, out of all the missions that you have ever taken for the Leaf Village, in all the different gigs and roles which you have ever served in? Just exactly how many of them started off as a C Rank Mission or below and stayed a C Rank Mission or below? How many times have you handed in a mission report for a C Rank that has **not** had a FUBAR in it regardless of the mission successes at the end of the day?" Everyone in the room, except for Tsunade began to look around for the Blonde believing he had already left.

From above them all though, a voice answered out of nowhere. "I actually pulled a **Substitution Jutsu** when I jumped up to catch TonTon, after that a Clone stood trail in my place from start to finish so **I** was actually never in danger or the line of fire." The original had watched the Kangaroo Court, from the safety of the ceiling. _"Being a Clone Sucks, SCREW __**YOU**__ BOSS!"_ Was its final thought, before being table fucked through five solid walls. "And for the answer to your very question? You all know full well that **I** can neither confirm nor deny any of these charges under article 7 of the Leaf Village Shinobi Code. Which states that no mission details, whether that mission was in the past or currently active, may be discussed after the original mission briefing, regardless of rank or outcome, with anyone not involved with the original assignment." Everyone was now looking up, to a see a smiling Uzumaki on the ceiling.

_Tsunade defiantly had to admit to herself at least privately. That Naruto Uzumaki was indeed a truly sly and cunning little bastard when he wanted to be, especially to able pull that switch off at the beginning without her noticing it. The others on the other hand all look on dumbfounded, as the grinning Uzumaki simply dropped from the ceiling to land into a crouch before his Hokage._

He then picked up the **Mission Scroll** his Clone had just dropped, before being permanently fired. "Just be careful out there on this one Brat. I still haven't decided yet, whether or not you have the luck of the Devil, or he actually cursed you and tries to kill you on a daily basis." The Fifth sighed, as she sat back down in her chair.

Naruto snorted, as he walked towards the open window. "You know me Granny and once you give me any mission regardless of rank? You can already consider it done, no matter what might happen during that particular mission. Besides after you have faced down your first God or Wannabe, then everything else just becomes the day to day after that including all the usual FUBARS."

Shaking her head, his Commander &amp; Chief spoke. "Naruto one day that attitude of yours, is going to get you into far more trouble than even **you** can actually handle." Tsunade knew first-hand that everyone's luck runs out eventually.

The Blonde stopped at the window, as he looked over his shoulder. "I already have that test we came up with, to know when I am seriously fucked next time. So the usual stakes?" Naruto held up a coin, Tsunade nodded, then the Ninja addressed the room at large. "Like I said before it's all part of the gig when it comes to having the world's biggest, freeloading pain in the ass, locked in your gut by your Idol, Hero and Father. Besides this one might actual turn out to be a dud and I can get a mini vacation out of it. Err what is this mission exactly anyway?" Everyone swept dropped, as Tsunade smacked her forehead when she realised the Blonde hadn't even read that **Mission Scroll** he was holding yet.

Grinning a vicious smirk that was so not good for him, Tsunade gave him his new assignment. "Naruto Uzumaki, I the Fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju, hereby send you on a C Rank mission to pose as a student and go undercover in a civilian high school for the next two years." Everyone's luck runs out and eventually then end of the line.

Panicking the Blonde opened the Scroll, to read the full mission brief. "**NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!**"

* * *

**Presently High School Cafeteria.**

* * *

"_SHIT BAD JUJU ALERT! That vision just had very, very, very bad pre-mission JUJU! Almost put a Hex on this whole Kami dam forsaken thing! __**WARNING**__! Must be handled with extreme caution and care! Must cleanse that scroll of all Signs &amp; Omens, before officially taking it, believe it!"_

Ninja are extremely superstitious to Hex's and Omens by their very natures. Bad JUJU before the start of a mission, had fucked up and ended many a Shinobi lives throughout history. That was why each Ninja had their own Signs, Omens and Rituals, to ward off or warn them before hand of the bad JUJU a coming. The most famous Sign &amp; Omen in the Leaf Village, was of course the 'Legendary Suckers' losing streak because when Tsunade Senju won a bet?

Either you got the fuck out of the Fire Nation post haste or you ran straight to find one Naruto Uzumaki.

As it seemed that no matter what came a knocking after that be it Human, Monster, Demon or even a God, as long as the Blonde was around to ward off and face that serving of very bad pre-mission JUJU? Then everything always turned out to be all right in the end, even with a true full scale biblical FUBAR or Invasion occurring. As such Naruto Uzumaki had always used to joke, that if he ever lost a bet to Tsunade? The Ultimate Winner at chance, would know straight away just exactly how FUBAR the situation truly was based on the odds of the bet lost / won at the time.

So the Blonde had made up his own Sign &amp; Omen with his Commander &amp; Chief, otherwise known as the popular heads or tails. A bet between The Ultimate Gambling Loser vs. The Ultimate Gambling Winner with odds set at 50/50. Each time a 'technical' pooch screw had happened Naruto Uzumaki filliped a coin and had called it 684 times in a row now. Every Man, Women and Child in the entire **World Of The Shinobi** knew, that if Naruto Uzumaki, the Naruto Uzumaki ever lost that bet? Then it would not matter whether you left the Fire Nation or the entire Elemental Nations altogether. Because the odds after that serving of very bad JUJU meant the world itself would probably be gone by the end of the week.

So sliding a hand inside his pocket and touching a coin, Naruto Namikaze performed his personal Ritual to ward off the bad pre-mission JUJU and get this mission officially started.

"_**I**__ Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, former ANBU Captain &amp; Jounin of the Leaf Village hereby accept the Mission Lady Tsunade. Consider it done Granny, you can consider it done."_

So now having settled the bad pre-mission JUJU situation, back to good pre-mission JUJU once again, the Blonde mentally returned back to his first ever dud of C Rank Mission. It was just unfortunate that it carried a vacation period, far longer than originally wanted, all without his beloved Sacred Noodles and being surrounded by Fan Boys &amp; Girls for eight hours a Kami forsaken day.

As such once more the Chakra Sensor began to ride out that fiery shitstorm within again, due to this teen popularity contest going on around him. All the while trying very hard not to punch Ben &amp; Angelia in the face, every time they tried to look at one another and the Blonde got that sensation of being poked in the back of the head repeatedly. Digging deep to push his Ramen shakes away again, he took another bite out of his cold turkey sandwich for lunch and as that bitch called Jessica Stanley tried to gain his attention once more by using her dreaded goo-goo eyes attack and batting her eyelashes?

Naruto decided to complete his Kakashi impersonation for the rest of the day and move on to faze two of his current "ignore them all operation &amp; strategy" and just as the Blondes left hand reached forward for his next prop and weapon against the Devil's Spawn? Something made contact with the outer edge of his mind and stroked it tenderly almost like a caress….

"_OHHHHH COME ON! You have so got to be fucking shitting me right now?!"_

One year, almost one year to the day since Naruto Namikaze had found himself in this new world and during which time? He had searched the entire earth looking for possible and any form of viable threat to himself, along with anything to do with any kind of weird shit only to find **squat**! Now less than a minute after he accepts a dream / nightmare mission he actually gets mentally touched by another?

The Blonde decided right here and now that Tsunade was officially right about the Devil cursing him and actually trying off him on a daily basis.

Immediately going into full Mission Ninja Mode to assess the situation, the Chakra Sensor let his needle spin and pendulum swing once more, to point the right direction for him to follow. Scanning the lunchroom with his peripheral vision, Naruto Namikaze actually cocked an eyebrow as something else and different this time brushed against the outer limit of his body this time. Masking his surprise at the second contact, the Blonde placed himself on full Mental &amp; Physical lockdown just in case, as his chakra needle gave him the direction of the incoming attacks. So now looking towards the windows on the other side of the room that contained the outside world, the Ninja waited with baited breathe to see what was coming his way this time?

That was when Naruto first saw her, as she passed the glass and walked along the windows towards the cafeteria door.

The former ANBU Captain watched, as she walked along the glass to the outside world as he felt that same caress against his mental barriers from before, as his internal needle pointed in her direction and the internal pendulum went ding to identify the source. Behind her, two boys followed shortly afterwards, along with another two girls. The Chakra Sensor felt that brush against his outer body once more, as his internal compass needle pointed towards one of the boys following behind and his internal pendulum reacted to the source of the second incoming attack.

On top of this the five of them, each had a very weak afterglow effect around themselves. To Naruto it looked as if each had a very poorly performed and poorly executed Concealment Genjutsu active. Which could possibly signify or mean some sort of Illusions were currently being attempted or used. As the Master of Jutsu and Chakra watched them walk along, the Ninja had already ruled out all normal sources of what that weird afterglow could actually be. Simply because the only natural light source that could have created something like that was the Sun. That very same Sun which just so happened to be currently positioned directly over their heads, along with being concealed behind a very thick layer of extremely dense cloud cover and as such with no direct sunlight simply could not be the cause of it.

"_The combination of all these very quick observations together, actually means?"_

That five unforeseen, unknown, unaccounted for and possible threats, may or may not have just shown up in less than two actual minutes of this C Rank Mission officially getting started. That was a brand new personal record for a 'technical' pooch screw to occur. Obviously that vision, dream, nightmare **Mission Scroll** had carried a lot more of bad pre-mission JUJU than originally thought! Because whether or not these people actually turned out to be students here (and who was he trying to kid?), that still actually means parents for them in a very plural form kind of sense. **Five** times **two** for parents and then add the original **five** again kind of plural? Actually equals fucking 15 and above unforeseen, unknown, unaccounted for possible threats, may or may not have just shown up in less than two minutes right now.

The "new guy and Hottie of a Blonde" currently still sitting at the table, with a teen popularity contest going on continued to visually track this new unknown group through his peripheral vision and watch as they entered the cafeteria and headed over towards the food counter.

"_O yes of fucking course!"_

The Shinobi who was currently experiencing yet another C Rank Mission 'technical' pooch screw on his hands. Began mentally to call upon his years of ANBU &amp; Shinobi training and mission experience, to begin to prepare himself for the FUBAR to start and going to war. As such one extremely and mentally pissed off Ramen Junkie, who was without a next high of beloved Sacred Noodles dipped in broth, flicked his eyes upward towards the ceiling once more.

"_Listen up all you cruel Bitches &amp; Bastards up there because __**I**__ know you can actually hear me and __**I**__ know you are actually watching &amp; listening to this. So first let me just say for the record, that the answer to that question you are all currently asking yourselves right now is? Undeniably, unequivocally and without any shadow of a doubt most certainly yes! I will, am and are going to take this one very, very, very, very, very personally, so make __**no**__ fucking mistake about that! Second all you cruel Bitches &amp; Bastards up there had better start praying to yourselves and each other from now on. Because the next time that we meet in person again? Make no mistake about this because I will take this one out of each and every one of your hides! Third Kami, you had better start getting that paperwork ready to settle up my personal account with you in the 'Grand Scheme' of things. Because __**I**__ personally intend to come and collect all my IOU's from you, very, very, soon! All you fuckers up there had better believe it!"_

So after once more redrawing his current battle lines in the sand and also at the same time clarifying his personal position with the powers that be upstairs? The Blonde began to fully assess the extent of this latest 'technical' pooch screw that the good folks around here had just decided to cast his way.

Fortunately for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze though, he had never found himself in any situation yet, that he could **not** actually handle up until now. Because as a former member of the Leaf Villages elite ANBU Division, he was actually trained for these unforeseen fuck ups by the very best in the business.

* * *

**Jutsu Outlines.**

_**Shadow Clones.**_

If you need this to be explained, then you are soooooooo reading the wrong story.

_**Rasengan**_.

Moron B see above.

_**S Rank. Shadow Transformation Jutsu**__._

Naruto's personal transformation Jutsu, that is an actual physical shift **NOT** an illusion. He can assume any form he wishes, within a set physical limit of Size &amp; Mass. Anything as small as a Kunai, to something as large as twice his size. The further away from his original body size &amp; structure and the more complex the shape is i.e., claws, wings, twelve legs. The more Chakra &amp; Concentration is required to maintain that particular form, shortening the time period Naruto can hold it for exponentially. Something human, i.e. one of his AVATAR identities Child / Male / Female. Is nothing more than a change of clothes to him and is reflected as such in its Chakra usage.

Because of this Naruto tends to have is **Shadow Clones** perform none human transformations. Because they are Chakra Constructs and they have no Biological component to physical shift. So maintaining an animal or none human form, is far easier for them and reflected as such in Chakra usage and time limits.

Chakra consumption = Unless you are a 'Chakra Monster', then you will die if you even attempt regardless of Jutsu success.

Due to effect = **Shadow Transformation Jutsu** cannot be detected or dispelled like its illusionary counterpart. Because of this it can beat all standard Shinobi Security counter measures. It's an Infiltration &amp; Assassin specialists wet dream Jutsu and a targets worst nightmare.

_**Chakra Resonance**__._

Naruto Senju Uzumaki Namikaze's Senor &amp; Awareness Ability. Naruto has the capability to Sense &amp; Feel all fluctuations within **all** life-force around himself, through experience within his own Body &amp; Soul.

Quick version of Explanation = you get pissed, **he** gets pissed too because your anger resonates within him and makes his **own** anger rise up, **not** yours.

Long Version after that of Explanation = Armageddon in this world. If Naruto Namikaze actually losses it at any point and goes full blown Chakra Demon / Nuclear on it. Pretty much the best outcomes of such a scenario, are all outlined in **last** chapter of the Bible.

Which is why the Chakra Sensor, must routinely purge his Emotional &amp; Bloodlust Cycles otherwise **GAME OVER**.

As there are different aspects to Chakra, Naruto can switch between resonance frequencies like looking at the world in Black &amp; White or Infrared, Ultraviolent, Colour etc. However Naruto can only look at one particular Frequency at a time and his default is always Negative &amp; Positive emotions / Instincts from **all** life forms around himself.

* * *

**Omake****. **Ramen Tuesday**.**

**ANBU File 2359/H/9216/E.**

_Author._

Ibiki Morino, Head Of the ANBU Torture &amp; Interrogation Division.

_Brief Introduction Summary._

As Head of the ANBU T &amp; I division, I pride myself on being able to tell the difference between Fact and Fiction. In my line of work, that difference always means the lives of either my Direct Subordinates or fellow Comrades. After working in this Field for so long, I have heard most of the so called "Bogey" stories that have ever floated around the Leaf Village over the years. As a child I had heard many times the "Bogey Story" of a confrontation once between Madara Uchiha and Lady Mito Uzumaki, which then lead to the First Hokage passing a special law called Hokage Law 21 to prevent something like that from ever happening again. Never did I believe such a story held any merit as **fact** and neither did I believe that such a law actually existed.

_**Hokage Law 21**__**.**_

_**NO**__ sane or insane Citizen of Konoha be they Civilian, Ninja, Clan Member or Council Member are Immune from the consequences of their __**own**__ actions. If said Citizen ever violates in anyway, a __**single**__ portion of Ramen before any member of the Uzumaki Clan. Said Member of the Uzumaki Clan, may use any and __**all**__ means necessary including the Sacred Spoon to avenge the Sacred Noodles without punishment. Even in the event of the Mental Scaring, Disfigurement, Dismemberment or even Death of the perpetrator involved._

_The First Hokage Hashirama Senju, Juggernaut of the Shinobi, God of The Forrest and Witness &amp; Husband of a __**very**__ pregnant Mito Senju Uzumaki._

Three nights ago I was tasked by the Third Hokage to investigate a disturbance within the Market Quarter of the Leaf Village, at one Ichiraku Ramen Stand. However before the Third Hokage dispatched my squad that evening, he looked very grim and reminded me of Hokage Law 21.

As Head of the ANBU T &amp; I division I have Seen and Done many things, that most People would claim as Horrors or even War Crimes. I have always taken these actions in the name of the Leaf Village and not as a means of self-gratification in anyway. However the incident that I investigated 3 nights ago made me physically sick, when I arrived upon that scene and saw that final action of one Naruto Uzumaki.

Detailed inside this FILE is the Boys own accounts word for word, at what happened and why he performed such an action to that unfortunate fool involved. There is no mental scan of the Victim, as Interrogator Inoichi Yamanaka refused to enter the subjects mind. After personally witnessing the Uzumaki Clan members second action, upon which the Sacred Spoon left the hand of one Naruto Uzumaki and violated in the most inhumane manner both Inoichi and I have ever seen.

With no evidence to suggest that Naruto Uzumaki was unprovoked into an act of self-defence under Hokage Law 21. I have no choice but to dismiss any Criminal Charges against the sole member of the Uzumaki Clan at this time, even though the perpetrator will never be able walk in a straight line again.

_Addendum__._

I Ibiki Morino Head of the ANBU Torture &amp; Interrogation division, here bye nominate Naruto Uzumaki for a position within the ANBU forces of the Leaf Village. This recommendation is also supported by Inoichi Yamanaka and all of the Interrogators within ANBU that investigated the now named event of Ramen Tuesday. Although the boy is young and under the age of 5, we believe that given recent witnessed events. Naruto Uzumaki has a bright future in the field of Torture &amp; Interrogation. Just as long as we can teach him to ask questions, before he pulls out the Sacred Spoon again.

Furthermore we recommend that the protection detail now posted on Naruto Uzumaki, be moved to the Ichiraku Family and their business. As they will be our **only** hope for the future of the Leaf Village, if someone else ever decides to break Hokage Law 21.


End file.
